Moneko Project
by Kazumi0406
Summary: Moneko arrive dans le château Mogeko ; elle a été créé par les Mogekos, des petites boules de poil vivants dans ce monde. Alors que tout semble "Kawaii", elle découvre les secrets de la demeure, ainsi que les Mogekos spéciaux qui y habitent... Découvrez une toute autre histoire de Mogeko Castle, avec des nouveaux secrets et de nouvelles révélations et situations avec les Mogekos !
1. Prologue : Mogeko

Prologue : Mogeko

C'est froid... J'ai froid...

**?** : Ça a marché, moge ?

**?** : Apparemment oui...

Qui parle... ? Où suis-je... ? Je...me sens faible...

**? **: Vous pensez qu'elle...assez de puissance, mogege ?

Je commence à sombrer... Je ne comprends pas...

**?** : C'est certain. Nous...conçu...ça...

Que disent-ils ? Je ne comprends rien...

Mogeko...

Pourquoi ce nom est gravé dans ma tête ?

Mogeko Mogeko Mogeko Mogeko Mogeko

Pour...quoi...

J'essaye de relever ma tête. Ma peau est nue, j'ai froid. Ma vision est trouble... Les yeux plissés, j'arrive a distinguer des silhouettes ; une boule de poil... Jaune... Avec des oreilles de chat...

Mogeko Mogeko Mogeko Mogeko

Trop mignon...

**?** : regardez ! Elle bouge, mogegegege !

**? **: Vite ! Processus de...moge...!

Quoi...? De la fumée arrive, je me sens somnolente...

**? **: Bientôt...prête...

**?** : Elle...exterminer...enfin...moge...

J'essaye de tenir... Mais je n'y arrive pas... Aidez-moi...

Mogeko Mogeko Mogeko Mogeko

Je vous en supplie...

Moge...

...


	2. Chapitre 1 : La naissance de Moneko

Chapitre 1 : La naissance de Moneko

**?** : Voilà votre majesté ! Elle est prête moge !

Je rouvre les yeux. Je suis encore un peu dans les vapes. Quelqu'un se trouve devant moi ; il a l'air de m'ausculter. Je regarde mieux ; je peux le voir distinctement : il a des oreilles de chat, et un visage qui ressemblait a cela : (^o^). Il a une petite queue de l'épaisseur d'une aiguille qui dessine comme un tourbillon. Il tient sur ses deux pattes et porte une petite couronne sur sa tête. Mise a part ce détail, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau aux deux autres à côté.

Ils sont vraiment à croquer.

**Celui avec la couronne** : Bien, bien ! Elle est très mignonne. J'adore les filles dans son genre.

C'est de moi dont il parlait ? C'était gentil de sa part...

**Celui avec la couronne : **Vous avez pensé aux vêtements j'espère...

**Un autre** : Oui majesté ! L'un d'entre nous est parti les chercher, mogegege.

Je n'ose pas bouger. Je suis encore un peu dans le vague. J'ai mal au crâne... J'entends des petits bruits de pas légers.

**L'un d'eux** : Nous avons optez pour un style avec froufrous et nœuds. Nous espérons que vous aimez, moge...

**Celui avec la couronne :** Parfait ! C'est très Kawaii[1], vous vous êtes surpassés ! Habillez-la.

**Un autre** : Elle n'a pas l'air vraiment en forme... Elle souffre encore du Mogegaz somnifère...

**Celui avec la couronne **: Eh bien donnez-lui une Mogepillule énergisante ! Que voulez vous que je vous dise, mogegegege!

Au garde a vu, ils insèrent dans ma bouche une petite pilule... Je me force à mâcher, puis je sens mes forces revenir. Je me lève alors puis constate que seul un drap couvre mon corps nu. J'ai une chevelure violette, constituée d'un carré et de deux mèches très fines me descendants jusqu'à la poitrine.

A présent, je vois que les petites boules de poil sont vraiment petites ; elles m'arrivent à peine aux genoux...

Mais je ne m'étais pas trompée : elles sont vraiment très mignonnes...Ça me donne envie...

**Moi **: Dites... Je peux vous prendre dans mes bras ?

**Celui avec la couronne** : Hein ? *se tourne vers les autres* C'est quoi cette histoire, mogege ?

**L'un d'eux** : Eh bien... Nous l'avons aussi étudié pour qu'elle prenne soin des Mogekos...

Mogeko ? C'est bien ce qu'il a dit ? "Mogeko" ?

**Moi** : C'est quoi "Mogeko" ?

**L'un d'eux** : *se désigne de la patte* Nous sommes des Mogekos. C'est notre race, notre espèce, moge.

**Moi **: Votre espèce ?

**Mogeko avec couronne** : Oui, c'est ça. Et moi je suis leur roi : mogeko (sans majuscule)

**Moi :** mogeko...

Alors c'était leur nom que ma tête répétait en boucle...

**Mogeko :** Nous sommes tes créateurs, moge.

C'était eux qui m'avaient créé ? Ouah, la classe...

**Mogeko :** Beaucoup de Mogekos vivent ici, moge.

**Moi :** Vous êtes vraiment trop chou !

Je vois les joues jaunes du Mogeko rosirent. Sans hésiter, je le prends dans mes bras. Il fut surprit, mais finalement, écartent ses deux pattes pour me faire un câlin.

Sa fourrure est si douce, si chaude... Un mélange de joie, de tendresse m'envahit. Je resserre l'étreinte et commence à me balancer de droite à gauche ; je pouvais sûrement faire cela pendant des heures !

**Roi mogeko (à l'intention du Mogeko dans mes bras)** : Tout-tout va bien !?

Le roi n'avais sûrement pas prévu ce scénario.

**Mogeko cajolé** : C'est tellement agréable majesté, moge !

**Mogeko **: Je veux essayer, mogegege !

**Mogeko **: Moi aussi moge !

Bientôt, ils se trouvent tous dans mes bras ; ils sont tellement choupinous !

**Roi mogeko :** *tousse* S'il vous plait ? Vous savez que vous ne pouvez rien faire de "chaud" avec cette jeune fille n'est ce pas ? Elle n'est pas humaine… Alors pourquoi vous prenez tant de plaisir !?

**Mogeko :** Majesté ! Même si cette jeune fille n'est pas humaine, c'est tellement agréable, moge ! Essayez !

**Roi mogeko :** Très bien, j'accepte.

Je repose les petits Kawaii Mogekos au sol délicatement, puis saisis le roi, afin de refaire la même chose que pour les autres. Etrangement, je n'ai pas le même ressentiment... C'est bizarre... La sensation de chaleur au niveau de mon cœur n'est pas présente...

**Roi mogeko** : Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous trouvez... Pour moi, je ne ressens rien, mogegege !

Je le repose à terre. Il a l'air frustré de son expérience.

**Mogeko** : Je ne comprends pas pour vous majesté... Mais en tout cas, cette fille va révolutionner le château !

Nous sommes dans un château ? A bien regarder, les murs étaient faits en briques grises, et avaient l'air anciens...

Suite à une supplication d'un Mogeko, je le pris dans mes bras écoutant le roi après sa réflexion :

**Roi mogeko :** J'espère que vous avez raison... Vous avez tout de même exécuté mes ordres ?

Il pose un regard lourd sur chacune des boules de poil présentes.

**Mogeko **: Bien sûr, mais nous avons fait en sorte que cela se fasse progressivement... Cela est plus humiliant, et sûrement la meilleure stratégie, mogege !

Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent... Mais le pelage doux du Mogeko se frottant sur ma peau nu, me procurant une chaleur apaisante me dit de ne pas m'en préoccuper.

**Roi mogeko** : Bien, je vois... Parfait...

Même si tous les Mogekos ont la même tête, avec un éternel sourire, je peux jurer qu'à ce moment, le roi faisait un sourire beaucoup plus noir...

Ce fut après cela que les Mogekos me vêtirent avec les fameux habits qu'ils m'avaient confectionné. Et ils sont absolument magnifiques : un T-shirt violet, en dessous d'une veste turquoise. En guise de collier, c'est un ruban détaché. J'ai une jupe rose à froufrous, des collants bleus turquoise avec ruban, des bottines, des mitaines, et la touche finale, un ruban rose attaché à chacune de mes mèches longues de cheveux. Comme le disait le roi : ils se sont surpassés.

Une fois habillée, je me regarde dans le miroir ; je remarque alors que je possède des oreilles de chat sur ma tête, assortis à la couleur de mes cheveux. Je les touche, comme pour être sûre qu'elles étaient réelles ; je peux même les bouger. Comme un chat. Je remarque aussi que j'ai une queue semblable à celles, des Mogekos.

C'est Kawaii !

Nous retournons alors à la salle du trône où le roi mogeko s'était assit. Je me présente devant lui, et il me scrute de haut en bas, avant de dire :

**Roi mogeko :** Très bien. C'est parfait.

Les Mogekos se tapent dans leurs pattes pour fêter leur réussite. C'est trop mignon...

**Roi mogeko : **Bien, à présent, tu as besoin d'un nom... Et ce sera Moneko !

**Moi *rougis* :** Moneko ?

(Note de l'auteur : mélange entre Mogeko et Neko, qui signifie "chat" en japonais)

Ce nom est mignon. Je hoche la tête. Dorénavant, je suis Moneko.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre : une jeune fille entre sans même frapper. Elle est mignonne ; elle possède des cheveux blonds, longs, accompagnés d'oreilles comme celles des Mogekos, ainsi qu'une queue. Elle a une chemise orange, sous une veste marron foncé avec une cravate de même couleur. Elle possède une jupe rouge, des collants gris, et de longes bottes à talons aiguilles.

**? **: Vous m'avez appelé ?

Une fois de plus, je peux deviner un sourire des plus satisfaits se dessiner sur le visage du roi mogeko. Sans même qu'il ne parle, elle me regarda et prit un énorme sourire à en faire froid dans le dos :

**?** : Ah ! Vous avez capturé une lycéenne à ce que je vois ! Vous avez eu le jackpot... Vous allez bien vous amusez à mon avis... Dommage que je ne l'ai pas découverte avant vous...

Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? Si elle demandait, je pense que je répondrai que oui, je m'amuse bien avec ses petites boules de poil... Elles sont tellement mignonnes !

**? *fronce les sourcils et regarde vers le roi*:** Bon alors pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?

Roi mogeko : Cette fille n'est pas humaine, figure toi, moge.

**? :** Quoi ?

Elle me fixe de haut en bas, méfiant. Le roi continua :

**Roi mogeko :** Je l'ai créé.

Elle écarquille les yeux et alterne son regard entre le détenteur de la couronne et moi.

**? :** C'est une blague !?

**Moi *fait un grand sourire avec un signe de la main* :** Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Moneko, et toi ? Tu es très mignonne tu sais !

La bouche ouverte, elle ne répondit pas à ma question et prit un air suppliant et ignorant envers le roi :

**? :** Quoi ?! Je ne vous suffis pas ?!

**Roi mogeko** : Son existence a un autre but *son ton me provoqua des frissons*. Fais avec, Moge-ko, et amène-la à sa chambre ; c'est pour ça que je t'ai fais venir ici, mogegegege.

Elle serre les dents en me regardant. Alors elle s'appelle Moge-ko... Je sens que j'allai bien m'entendre avec elle ^^.

**Moi *avec grand sourire* :** Ravie de te rencontrer Moge-ko !

**Moge-ko *grognement* :** Ouais...

J'ai l'étrange sensation que le sentiment n'était pas partagé... Alors que j'étais focalisée sur la discutions, je n'avais pas remarqué que presque tous les Mogekos avaient disparu... Sauf un. Il me tend les pattes, puis miaula un petit : "câlin, moge !". Je le pris.

**Moi :** ça ne te dérange pas s'il vient avec nous ? ^^

**Moge-ko *sourire en coin faisant frissonner* :** Pas du tout...

Nous quittons alors la salle du trône, et je saluais le roi d'un geste de la main avec sourire. Il me le rendit.

**Moge-ko :** Bon tu fous quoi là ?!

En m'excusant, je ferme la porte et alla la rejoindre. Nous commençons alors à marcher dans les couloirs du château. C'était silencieux, et Moge-ko ne disait pas un mot, mais sa démarche me dit qu'elle n'est pas de bonne humeur...

**Moi :** Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle s'arrête net et se retourne avec colère :

**Moge-ko :** Oui, quelque chose ne va pas... Et ce quelque chose c'est toi !

**Moi :** Oh, je suis désolée si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal é.è

**Moge-ko *grogne et se retourne* : **mouais c'est ça ouais...

Elle reprend alors la route d'un pas rapide que j'ai du mal à suivre. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour l'énerver ? Je me retins de poser cette question, de peur qu'elle s'énerve encore plus... Comme pour me rassurer, le petit Mogeko frotte sa petite tête chaude sur mon cou ; so cuuuuuuute !

Elle appui contre une brique qui s'enfonça dans le mur et ouvrit un passage secret ; une sorte d'ascenseur.

**Moge-ko** : Viens, on monte.

**Moi :** Ouah ! Sympa le passage secret ! ^^

**Moge-ko :** Appelles ça comme tu veux...

Nous montons alors de quelques étages, puis continuons. Entends alors des bruit suspects en marchant ; comme des petits couinements. Quand je questionne Moge-ko à ce sujet, elle me répondit bizarrement avec sourire :

**Moge-ko :** C'est la symphonie de la folie... Une musique si douce... Je l'adore...

Au contraire, je trouve ses bruits oppressants ; ils me mettaient mal à l'aise... Comme le Mogeko dans mes bras d'ailleurs...

Nous montons encore des escaliers, puis au bout de quelques minutes de marche, nous sommes devant une porte rose, se détachant du reste du château.

**Moge-ko :** Dire que je suis obligé de partager ma chambre avec quelqu'un comme toi...

Je ne réponds pas et elle ouvrit la porte pour laisser place à une magnifique pièce rose bonbon, avec de nombreux ornements en dentelles blanches. J'avoue que cette chambre ne correspondaient pas vraiment au style que j'imaginais pour quelqu'un comme Moge-ko...

**Moge-ko :** Voilà... Si tu pouvais éviter de toucher à tout, ça m'arrangerai...

Des peluches trônaient sur son lit double, il y avait de nombreuses armoires avec des vêtements, ainsi qu'une adorable coiffeuse... Cette chambre était vraiment celle d'une fille...

**Moi :** Elle est magnifique...

Elle détourne le regard, comme gênée. Je lâche le petit Mogeko pour qu'il se dégourdisse les pattes, je remarque une porte cadenassé. Moge-ko semblait cacher bien des choses... N'osant pas lui demander, je demandai plutôt ce qui se trouvait derrière une autre porte.

**Moge-ko :** C'est la salle de bain.

J'entre alors dans la pièce ; une salle de bain complètement blanche et propre s'y trouvait. Je n'avais jamais vu une salle de bain aussi brillante.

**Moi :** Tu permets que je l'utilise ?

Elle hausse les épaules, agacée. Je prends ça pour oui. Je refais mes nœuds papillon et réajuste mes vêtements. Je regardais avec discrétion les produits de douche :

Le shampoing Moge : le meilleur adoucissant de fourrure !*élu meilleur shampoing Mogeko*

Le Mogedentifrice /!\ à ne pas utiliser pour les yeux !

La dernière phrase ne me paraît pas très utile... Puis j'eue l'idée de laver le petit Mogeko ; il serait content, s'il prenait un bain, non ?

L'idée cogitant dans ma tête, je fonçai dans la chambre à la recherche de la petite bestiole. Mais j'ai beau chercher partout, je ne le vois pas...

**Moge-ko :** *revient de l'extérieur* : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Moi :** Je cherche Mogeko... Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

**Moge-ko :** Je l'ai laissé sortir ; il grattait à la porte...

Sans un mot de plus, et avec un sourire éclatant que je n'avais jamais vu, elle partit se recoiffer à sa coiffeuse. Perplexe, je tourne la poignée de la porte d'entrée ; peut être était il encore là, qui sait ?

Malheureusement, je ne vis personne. Cependant, je fus troublé par quelque chose au sol ; il y avait différentes traces rouges... J'essaye de sentir avec mon odorat apparemment du même niveau que celui d'un chat. Puis je me crispai sur place ; je reconnu l'odeur : celle du sang frais. Alors que je commence à me boucher le nez à cause de cette puanteur, je balade mon regard pour voir d'où viennent ces traces rouges.

Mes jambes tremblèrent, et flageolèrent, jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus debout. Je m'écroule sur le sol, sous le choc : le Mogeko que j'avais serré si fort dans mes bras, qui avait miaulé avec une voix si douce pour que je le prenne dans mes bras avec affection…. Il est là, étendu sur le sol, couvert de sang…

Mort…

**Moge-ko *chantonnant* :** Bienvenue au Mogeko Castle, Moneko ! Je sens que tu vas bien t'amuser ici !

* * *

><p>[1] Mignon en japonais<p>


	3. Chapitre 2 : La pièce de l'horreur

Chapitre 2 : La pièce de l'horreur

**Moi :** Mais…mais… qu'est-ce que…c'est toi qui…

**Moge-ko :** Oui chérie, c'est moi qui l'ai tué… Pourquoi ? Cela te dérange ?

Elle vint vers moi et passe sa main le long de ma joue, comme pour faussement apaiser un choc. Elle approche ses lèvres de mon oreille et chuchote :

**Moge-ko :** Et il va bientôt t'arriver la même chose…

Quoi ?

D'un coup, je me dégage pour essayer d'échapper à son étreinte mais cette fille est folle ! Elle vient de tuer la chose la plus mignonne au monde, et ensuite elle veut me faire la même chose ? Je viens à peine de naître, et on veut déjà me tuer… Dans quel endroit je suis tombée ?!

Alors que je recule, je trébuche sur le fameux cadavre de Mogeko, et m'écrase au sol. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis incapable de détacher mon regard du visage lacéré de Mogeko. Je manque de crier de terreur. Cependant, j'oublie Moge-ko : elle commença à me ligoter les mains avec ce qui semble être une corde. Elle me traina vers sa chambre, où elle saisit un rouleau de ruban.

**Moge-ko *avec un regard de psychopathe* :** Les rubans te vont si bien… Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais garder ta couleur jusqu'à ta mort…

Elle m'enroule alors dans un ruban rose, me ligotant comme les isolés d'un asile. Elle rajoute un scotch sur ma bouche, qui me fit produire des sons étouffés.

**Moge-ko *tape dans ses mains* :** Voilà ! C'est parfait !

Je remue un peu pour essayer de me défaire des liens, en vain. Cette fille est décidemment vraiment cruelle…

Je la vis se diriger vers la fameuse porte cadenasser, pour la déverrouiller. Elle l'ouvrit, et l'intérieur semble vraiment très sombre. Elle me saisit alors par le ruban, et je remue de nouveau, retentant de sortir de ce piège. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Elle me positionne devant la porte, avant de me donner un coup de pied sec au derrière pour me jeter à l'intérieur. Elle sourie, et ajoute d'un ton mesquin :

**Moge-ko :** Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard… Bon séjour !

Sur ce, elle ferme la porte dans un rire diabolique et j'entends le cadenas se refermer derrière moi.

La pièce est sombre, on se croirait dans les ténèbres les plus obscurs. Je ne vois rien, et mes yeux ont du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité.

J'essaye de me calmer, de ne pas paniquer. J'inspire pour commencer une séance de respiration méditative, mais cela me piqua vite les yeux l'odeur est infâme. Plus qu'infâme même… dégueulasse. Une odeur à la fois de souffre, de moisissure, comme un mélange des pires horreurs du monde, et qu'on les avait rassemblé en une seule, fétide, nauséabonde, le tout dans ce qui devait être une petite pièce.

Il fait aussi froid. Très froid… Comme la première fois où je m'étais réveillée. Alors que j'essaye de bouger pour me défaire des liens aux niveaux des poignets, ma jambe alla dans ce qui semblait être une substance visqueuse et chaude. J'imagine déjà le pire et quand je regarde, on dirait que c'était encore plus foncé que la nuit, ce démarquant du bitume. Je devine vite.

Du sang.

Et en vu de l'odeur, il ne devait pas y avoir que cette parcelle de la pièce qui en était recouverte.

Je cesse de remuer pour rien, et pose ma tête contre le béton froid. Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer, et les larmes à apparaître. Ah quoi bon résister ? Je ne peux définitivement rien faire. Je n'ai plus qu'à croupir ici, mourir dans la puanteur, l'obscurité, et le dégout absolu, ligotée… J'ai eu une courte mais néanmoins belle vie… Je suis heureuse…

**? :** Argh….

A l'entente de ce bruit, mon cœur accélère, et je commence à suer je n'étais pas seule. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Et connaissant Moge-ko, ça pouvait bien être un monstre ou quelque chose du genre…

Tous mes sens sont en alerte je tourne lentement la tête en direction de l'origine du bruit. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir dans le noir. Je reste perplexe quand je vois au centre de la pièce un poteau… non trois. Trois poteaux alignés.

Je relève la tête pour en voir le sommet. Et là, je faillis vomir le peu que j'avais dans mon estomac ce sont des croix. Comme la croix de Jésus. Et à chacune d'elle était crucifié un Mogeko.

Heureusement que le scotch est là, sinon quelque chose venant de mon intérieur aurait ajouté une odeur supplémentaire à la pièce.

**? :** Eh…toi… *tousse*… là…

De nouveau je ressens un pic de stress, puis je découvre d'où vient le son : il vient d'un Mogeko avec des ailes et un halo, crucifié sur la croix du centre, la plus grande. Quand il vit que je le fixais, il continua :

**Ange Mogeko :** Oui…toi… Tu peux nous *tousse* sortir de là… !

Comment ça « je peux nous sortir de là » ? Il ne voit pas que je suis enrouler comme du saucisson ou quoi ? Je secoue la tête, mais il continue :

**Ange Mogeko :** Dieu Proscuitto ne m'avait donc pas mentit : tu es bien arrivée pour nous sauver…

Les sauver ? Dieu Proscuitto ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?! Je m'obstine à secouer la tête, mais soit il ne le voit pas, soit il refuse de m'écouter :

**Ange Mogeko** : Si ! Tu es *tousse* l'ange du dieu ! Tu vas nous sauver ! Sauve-nous ! *tousse et crache du sang*

Le liquide rouge tombe du haut de la crois, et s'écrase tout près de moi dans un bruit désagréable. Même s'il me supplie, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire…

**Ange Mogeko :** Oh non… Ne me dis pas…que… Tu ne connais pas tes pouvoirs ?

Mes pouvoirs ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? J'ai des pouvoirs moi ?

**Ange Mogeko :** Eh bien tant pis… Je m'en vais vers le paradis des Mogekos aujourd'hui alors… *tousse*

S'il savait des choses sur moi, je voulais l'apprendre, où du moins me rattacher à ses paroles. Je remue en criant dans le scotch, créant ainsi des petits couinements capables de le faire réagir avant qu'il ne se laisse mourir.

**Ange Mogeko :** Je comprends… Je vais essayer… de te le dire… *tousse*. Dans la légende, il est écrit…que tu possèdes des griffes surpuissantes… tel un véritable félin… Si c'est le cas… alors… Argh… *tousse* *tousse*

J'essaye d'emmagasiner les infos le plus vite possible des griffes surpuissantes ? Moi ? Si j'en avais, je pouvais facilement couper ses liens… Il fallait que je fasse vite ! Je sens que l'Ange Mogeko allait bientôt rendre son dernier souffle…il fallait que je l'aide !

Je pense très fort à des griffes…des griffes… des griffes… Aller Moneko ! Un petit effort ! Tu peux le faire !

Soudain, je sentis une force monter en moi, puis mes ongles se durcissent et deviennent plus long, plus tranchant, plus robuste. J'avais réussi !

Sans plus attendre, je coupe le ruban rose, puis me libère de mes liens. Je lève la tête vers le sommet de la croix comment atteindre une telle hauteur ? Il faut à tout prit que je le libère !

Je pris alors le ruban, puis le lança sur la croix d'à côté. Avec la robustesse et l'agilité d'un chat, je grimpe progressivement jusqu'au sommet. J'évite de regarder le cadavre de Mogeko accroché, ce qui fut difficile, puis j'arrive enfin à atteindre le Mogeko Ange. Ni une ni deux, en quelques secondes, il était libre. Je le prends dans mes bras puis redescends.

Il faut maintenant sortir d'ici. J'ai beau tâtonner les murs, je ne trouve aucune porte ni aucun passage. Puis j'entends le Mogeko que j'ai sauvé me murmurer quelque chose :

**Ange Mogeko :** La clé… j'avais une clé…

Il avait une clé ? Il l'aurait perdu dans la pièce ? Sans poser de question pour ne pas le forcer, et plonger ma main dans le vide, tâtonnant de nouveau. Mais la partie ne fut pas plaisante du tout chaque fois que je touche quelque chose, j'ignore complètement de quoi il s'agit ! Autant vous dire que cela m'écœure un peu… Après avoir touché mille et une chose visqueuses, puante, où inconnus, je tombe finalement sur un objet métallique.

**Moi *chuchote* :** La clé !

Toute contente, je me rue vers la porte pour ouvrir la serrure, puis le cadenas. J'entrebâille la porte, mon petit protégé dans mon dos, puis constatai qu'elle n'est pas là. Ouf ! Cependant, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire avec lui… Il continua alors :

**Ange Mogeko :** A l'étage d'au-dessus…Infirmière… Sous le lit de Moge-ko…

Attentive, j'analyse ses paroles. Je me rendis vers le lit de Moge-ko, puis regarde en dessous. Bingo ! Il y avait une trappe ! Si j'ai bien interprété ses dires, il semblait qu'il y a une infirmière à l'étage d'au-dessus… Ce passage y menait surement !

Dans une poussée d'adrénaline, et parce que j'ignore où se trouve Moge-ko et qu'elle peut revenir d'un instant à l'autre, je pousse le lit et soulève la trappe sans même prendre le temps de tour remettre. Je commence à m'aventurer en courras dans le couloir sous-terrain, puis arriva à des escaliers menant au prochain étage.

Tiens bon petit… Je ne te laisserai pas mourir !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un hôpital étrange

Chapitre 3 : Un hôpital étrange...

Je stresse. Horriblement. Moge-ko est à nos trousses, et je ne donne pas cher de nos vies si elle nous retrouve… Le pire, c'est que la souffrance avant la mort risque d'augmenter. Je secoue la tête inutile de penser à des choses comme ça… Il faut que je me concentre sur mon rythme de course, faire attention de ne pas ralentir. Et même si j'avais l'endurance d'un chat, mes poumons commencent à me faire mal sans doute à cause de l'air fétide que j'aspirais quelques instants plus tôt. Mes griffes s'étaient rétractées mes mains étaient redevenues normales entre temps…

Je me demande à quoi ressemble l'infirmière dont il parle…J'appréhende un peu ça se trouve, elle est de mèche avec Moge-ko… Non, je suis trop méfiante… Si le Mogeko blessé avait gâché quelques secondes de soupire pour me donner cette info, c'est qu'elle devait être très utile. J'atteignis alors le sommet de l'escalier, puis accélère le pas pour enfin arriver à l'étage suivant.

Finalement, nous arrivons dans la cours extérieur du château. La lumière du croissant de lune éclaire les murs blancs d'un grand bâtiment.

**Moi :** Mais…qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je m'approche et lis une pancarte : « Hôpital ». Génial ! L'infirmière doit se trouver à l'intérieur ! Je rentre alors dans le bâtiment sans trop me soucier. L'éclairage est faible, et il ne semble y avoir personne. Je réajuste le Mogeko Ange sur mon dos, qui essaye de contenir son énergie. Je lui murmure :

**Moi :** Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu vas bientôt être soigné…

Je commence alors à inspecter les chambres. Cette endroit est vraiment lugubre… Dans chacune d'elle, je trouve quelques Mogekos malades dans leur lit. Ils ne disent rien, dorment… Pauvre petits…

Alors que je continue d'avancer, j'arrive à une intersection. Soudain, je me stoppe net en entendant une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien :

**Moge-ko :** Hihihi ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper ! J'ai une surprise rien que pour vous !

Mon cœur fit un salto dans ma poitrine, jusqu'au moment où je le rendis compte qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à nous, mais à deux autres personnes. Je me plaque au mur pour ne pas me faire repérer, quand je vis les destinataires de la menace c'est une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, avec des tresses. Elle porte un uniforme, et à ses côtés, se tiens un Mogeko plutôt étrange : il a la fourrure de couleur verte, avec de nombreuses cicatrices… Mais il restait mignon quand même 3 !

Mais je me demande bien ce qu'est la « surprise » dont elle parle… Je ne peux pas regarder, de peur de me faire repérer…

**? **: Groooaarrrghhhghhhh !

**Mogeko vert** : Attention Mademoiselle ! Restez derrière moi !

**La Mademoiselle :** Mais…

**Moge-ko *rire mignon mais frissonnant* :** Vous allez gouter à mon gentil compagnon… Ou plutôt… (Ses yeux devinrent rouges sang) C'est lui qui va vous bouffer !

**?** : Groooooaaarggghhhh !

J'entends un grincement métallique… On aurait dit le son d'une cage que l'on ouvre. Et j'avais raison. Elle vient d'ouvrir une cage qui contenait un monstre d'une envergure énorme : il possède des yeux d'une grande taille sur sa peau, une bouche d'une largeur qui dépasse l'entendement d'un être vivant. On peut voir des partis de corps de Mogeko dépasser de toute part, y compris des têtes en larme de sang des petits animaux. Le tout accompagné d'un grognement digne d'un dragon dans les films fantastiques.

Alors lui, il n'était, mais alors pas du tout Kawaii…

**Moge-ko :** Ha ha ha ! Aller mon petit loupiot… C'est l'heure du repas… Ou plutôt d'un goûter. Ils n'ont pas l'air très consistant, ces deux là…

Mais avec quoi elle le nourrit, son animal ? Enfin, je veux dire son *espèce* d'animal… ? Rien que de m'imaginer les multiples Mogekos morts dans sa bouche me donne envie de vomir…

**La Mademoiselle :** Mogeko Défectueux… Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?!

**Le Mogeko vert dit « Mogeko Défectueux » :** Ne t'inquiète pas Mademoiselle ! J'ai prit soin d'emmener ça avec moi !

Et le « ça » s'avère être un bazooka… Whaaaaaaattttt ?

**Mogeko Défectueux :** Feu !

Il appui alors avec sa petite patte contre la détente de l'engin, qui libère un missile. Il fonce droit sur le monstre. Alors que je les pense sauvés, le missile ne fit absolument rien, comme une caresse à la bestiole. Ce que Mogeko Défectueux n'avait pas prévu.

**Mogeko Défectueux *indifférent* :** ….Oh…. Mademoiselle ?

**La Mademoiselle *tremble* :** Ou…Oui ?

**Mogeko Défectueux *indifférent* :** Je pense que nous devrions courir.

**La Mademoiselle *tremble* :** ça…ça me semble une bonne idée…

**Mogeko Défectueux *réagit enfin et crie* :** Allons-y !

Le monstre partit alors à leur trousse, tandis qu'ils filent à toute jambe. Moge-ko reste sur place et rit de sa victoire à l'avance :

**Moge-ko :** Ha haha ! Bande de bouffons ! Vous n'arriverez pas à lui échapper !

Je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'ils sont en danger… Alors que je voulu retourner dans le sens inverse, je fis des bruits de pas, qui attirèrent l'attention de Moge-ko. Mince !

**Moge-ko *vénère* :** Toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Avec Hasu en plus !

Hasu ? Qui était-ce ? Ce serait le nom du Mogeko Ange ?

Ne savant que faire, je décide de courir. J'entends Moge-ko crier derrière moi :

**Moge-ko :** Sale petite peste ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! J'ai d'autre réserve pour toi…

Alors que je m'étais retourné pour l'écouter, je retourne la tête dans la direction où je cours, quand je me stoppe net, et que mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mon corps devant moi se dresse un mini armé, composée de Mogeko…vraiment écœurants… La moitié de leur crâne était ouvert, laissant dépasser leur cerveau dégoulinant de sang et de liquide jaunâtre, se dispersant dans la fourrure de l'animal. Il y avait toujours le sourire sur le visage, avec un seul œil, l'autre complètement arraché ce qui rend vraiment ça glauque…

Celui-là non plus…n'est pas vraiment Kawaii…

**Moge-ko :** Ha ha haha ! Que vas-tu faire maintenant, hein ? C'est sois moi, sois les Mogekos Zombies que tu vois ! Alors ? De quelle façon toi et ton petit camarade va mourir ? (Se lèche les babines) Hmmm…. Je salive d'avance !

J'ai envie de la tuer. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Hasu (si c'était bien son nom) est au bord de fin je ne peux pas ralentir… D'autant plus que la Mademoiselle et le Mogeko Défectueux sont en danger…et si je pouvais les aider…

Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Soudain, j'entends des pleurs… Des cris... De la tristesse, des supplications… Je me demande d'où ils viennent… Soudain je compris. C'est les Zombies Mogekos, qui font ça…qui disent tout ça…C'est eux qui sont à l'agonie… Ils sont tristes…

Sans me soucier de leur apparence, et comme un geste instinctif, j'en pris un dans mes bras. Tous arrêtèrent de marcher, puis le petit Mogeko zombie enfouis dans mes bras commence à pleurer. Je le redépose, puis ils me regardent tous avec des yeux d'admiration. Je leur fis un grand sourire. Même si leur apparence est mauvaise, ils ont beaucoup soufferts, et souffrent encore aujourd'hui. Puis, ils s'écartent, comme pour me laisser passer.

**Moge-ko :** Mais qu'est-ce que… Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

Je les regarde et verse quelques larmes. Je commence à avancer, puis à passer de l'autre côté. Moge-ko avance vers moi :

**Moge-ko :** Non ! Tu ne t'échapperas pas !

Derrière moi, les Mogekos zombies rebouchent le passage et se rendent vers Moge-ko, comme pour la bloquer :

**Moge-ko :** Mais que faites-vous ?! C'est elle qu'il faut bloquer, pas moi ! Elle !

Mais ils ne l'écoutent pas. Je reste là, à regarder cet acte de bravoure… Il se sacrifie pour moi, ou alors ils se rebellent…Mais lorsque le Mogeko zombie que je tenais dans mes bras me fit un signe d'au revoir, avant de se jeter dans la foule, je pense que la première option était la bonne. Je me retourne alors pour courir dans le sens averse, mes larmes tombantes. Je ne les oublierai jamais…

Et ils étaient vraiment Kawaii…

Je continue vers la direction où étaient partis le monstre et les deux compagnons. J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien ! Alors que j'arrive à une intersection, je cours pour tourner, je heurte quelque chose… enfin plutôt quelqu'un…

**Mogeko Défectueux :** Mais qu'est-ce que…

Je vois le monstre arriver dangereusement.

**Moi :** Vite ! On n'a pas le temps avec ça ! Courrez !

Je pris le Mogeko Défectueux sans demander son avis, puis la poignée de la Mademoiselle afin de l'aider à se relever. Nous courrions alors à trois (ou à 4 avec Hasu), et je trouve finalement une porte qui ne ressemble à aucune autre que nous avions pu voir.

**Moi :** Par là !

J'ouvris alors la porte, la claquant au nez de l'affreux monstre, qui couine de douleur. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, avant de regarder où nous étions.

Je baigne dans une lumière blanche, presque éblouissante, changeant de l'atmosphère grise des pièces précédentes, en particulier les ténèbres de la salle de torture de Moge-ko. Je mets plusieurs secondes, et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'observer la scène sous mes yeux c'est une salle, avec des Mogeko plutôt particuliers ils sont touffus. Vraiment touffus. Tout doux, avec un poil très épais, si bien qu'on ne voit même plus la forme de leur corps. On aurait dit des boules de coton, ou alors de Mogeko blancs passés à la machine à laver, avec l'électricité statique.

Franchement, alors là, eux, ils sont Kawaii.

Tous tournent leur tête vers nous à notre arrivée, se détachant de leur occupation. Je halète après ma course, puis je demande, essoufflée :

**Moi *avec sourire gêné* :** Euh… Bonjour… ?

**Mogeko Défectueux :** Salut, moge. Où est Moffuru ?

Moffuru ? Ils se concertent du regard, me trouvant suspecte. Finalement, ils s'écartent et frayent un chemin. Au bout de celui-ci, je pus apercevoir un Mogeko semblable aux autres, mais cette fois avec un nœud papillon rouge. A ses côtés, il y a une jeune fille brune avec des couettes, un pull over, des collants arrivant aux chevilles et de petites chaussures noires. Elle possède une barrette grise, les cheveux noirs, avec des reflets bleus foncés, et des yeux bleus clairs. Elle porte un plateau, où sont disposés des délicieux cookies qui me donnent l'eau à la bouche.

**Le dit « Moffuru » :** Oh tient ! Cela faisait longtemps !

**Fille aux cheveux noirs** : Bonjour ! J'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez… Puis-je vous donner quelques cookies ?


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le monde des Mofukos

Chapitre 4 : Le Monde des Mofukos

**Moi :** Excusez-moi mais… Où est l'infirmière s'il vous plait ?

La situation en fait qu'empirer pour Hasu… Il faut absolument le soigner… Mais je n'ai vu aucune infirmière dans l'hôpital…

**Fille aux cheveux noirs *s'inquiète à cause de l'expression sur mon visage* :** Oui, c'est moi…pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

J'ai du mal à croire que l'infirmière que j'ai cherché pendant tout l'étage se trouve juste devant moi… Sans poser de question, je vais vers elle et lui tendis Hasu :

**Moi *inquiète*** : Tenez… Il est très mal en point… Vous pensez pouvoir l'aider ? Je vous en supplie !

Elle regarda le Mogeko de plus près, avant de s'exclamer :

**Fille aux cheveux noirs :** Mais…C'est Hasu !

**Mogeko Défectueux :** Hasu ?! Mais…comment ?!

**Moffuru :** Hasu dans cet état… ça m'étonne beaucoup…

**Moi *impatiente* :** Alors ? Tu peux le soigner ?

La jeune fille l'examine d'encore plus près, analyse ses blessures et réfléchit à un moyen de le soigner. Alors son nom était vraiment Hasu…

**La fille aux cheveux noirs :** Je pense que c'est faisable…

Mon visage s'illumine de joie. Je la remercie infiniment, mais elle est plus occuper à réfléchir qu'à m'écouter. Elle emmena son patient dans une salle à côté, nous demandant fermement de ne pas la déranger.

**Moffuru *soupire* :** Sacrée Fuwako[1]…

Il pose son regard sur la Mademoiselle et moi.

**Moffuru :** Voilà deux belles jeunes filles dont j'ignore le nom !

**Mogeko Défectueux :** Oui la Mademoiselle ici présente (il désigne la fille aux tresses) s'appelle Yonaka. Elle est humaine, et elle souhaite rejoindre son monde d'origine en utilisant le portail au dernier étage. Et cette charmante jeune fille nous a aidés à nous échapper du monstre. Cependant…Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, et elle n'a pas l'air humaine… Peux-tu te présenter ?

**Moi :** Oui…par contre, je peux prendre ce Mogeko dans mes bras ?

Tous sont surpris de ma demande. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils sont si mignons ! Trop choupinous ! J'aimerai tellement en prendre un dans mes bras… Moffuru hésite, mais finalement, devant l'acquiescement de la boule de poil en question, hoche la tête. Je le saisis alors : il est si doux, si moelleux… comme je l'avais imaginé. C'est très agréable… Et l'animal ronronne de plaisir.

**Moi :** Oui, donc je m'appelle Moneko. Je suis ici depuis quelques heures et d'après le roi mogeko, j'ai été créé par lui-même…

**Moffuru :** Quoi ?! Tu as été créé par mogeko ?!

Ils prirent tous des têtes apeurés. Je me demande ce qu'il y a de si terrible.

**Mogeko Défectueux :** Mais…C'est impossible… Dans quel but…

**Moi :** Vous savez, il n'est pas si méchant que ça… (Je hausse les épaules)

**Mogeko Défectueux** : Tu ne le connais pas vraiment… Cette chose est monstrueuse…

Comment ça monstrueuse ? Tel que je l'ai vu, il semblait plutôt sympathique… Et mignon aussi…

**Moffuru :** Sais-tu que c'est lui qui a créé Moge-ko ? Et que c'est lui qui organise les Moge's Games ?

C'est lui qui a créé Moge-ko ?! Mais comment …? Et surtout… Pourquoi ? Moge-ko est vraiment une fille horrible…maintenant que j'y pense, le roi ne la stoppe pas, et je suis sûr qu'il sait ce qu'elle fait aux Mogekos ! Par contre…

**Moi :** C'est quoi les « Moge's Games » ?

**Moffuru *air grave* :** C'est une chose infâme qu'a créé mogeko… Tu as du remarquer que tu entendais parfois des bruits entre les murs du château, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me souvins alors des couinements que j'entendais à l'étage de Moge-ko, qu'elle-même qualifiée de « symphonie de la folie »… Mais ces bruits à moi, me dérangeaient au plus haut point.

**Moi :** Oui, je crois savoir…

**Mogeko Défectueux :** Eh bien tu as entendu une partie de Moge's Games en train de se jouer… Il s'agit d'un jeu que le roi a créé il prend des Mogekos, au hasard dans tous ceux existant du château, puis il les enferme… Ils sont emmurés…

**Moffuru :** Les Mogekos à l'intérieur ont de plus en plus faim au fil du temps… Et pour survivre, il n'y a qu'une solution : c'est la loi du « manger, ou être mangé »… Ils se livrent alors un combat à mort pour savoir qui survivra en dernier. On les appelle les « Mogekos fous »…

**Mogeko Défectueux :** Il arrive parfois qu'il n'y ait pas de survivant. Mais lorsqu'il y en a un… Alors le roi le prend et l'enferme dans une cage. Celui-ci à acquis une telle dose de folie… Qu'il devient une arme destructrice dès qu'il est relâché… Mais le roi ne le laisse pas en vie, une fois qu'il est dehors… Sinon, il est trop dangereux…

Yonaka a les jambes qui tremblent, et moi, je resserre l'étreinte sur le Mogeko tout doux, qui couine pour que je relâche mon étreinte comment un tel jeu pouvait exister ? Si on pouvait vraiment appeler cela un « jeu »…

**Moffuru :** Le roi les utilise pour vaincre les opposants, ou lorsqu'ils sont au bord de la mort (parce que bien sûr, il ne les nourrit pas), il les relâche sur les Mogekos au hasard, pour le « plaisir »… En d'autre terme, si on est relâché dans un Moge's Games[2] …On a aucune chance de s'en sortir en vie…

J'imagine les cris de douleur, la folie, la souffrance que ces Mogekos doivent endurer… Je ne peux supporter cette vision d'horreur… Et encore plus quand je m'imaginai que mon créateur ait pu faire une chose pareille…

**Mogeko Défectueux :** Avec ce stratagème, il a même fait périr un des Mogekos spéciaux de ce château…

**Moi :** Un Mogeko Spécial ?

**Moffuru :** A chaque étage, il y a un Mogeko Spécial qui y veille. Moi, Hasu et Nega-Mogeko en font partis…

**Yonaka :** Nega-Mogeko ?

**Moi :** Hasu aussi ?!

Alors j'avais sauvé (ou du moins essayé) un Mogeko Spécial…

**Mogeko Défectueux :** C'est moi…Nega-Mogeko…

**Yonaka *tétanisée* :** Quoi ? Tu es un Mogeko Spécial ?!

**Nega-Mogeko :** Oui…Je représente le contraire du roi mogeko…

Yonaka semble choquée de cette découverte, elle semblait l'ignorer.

**Yonaka *commence à pleurer* :** Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

**Nega-Mogeko :** Je ne sais pas Mademoiselle… Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que mogeko me pourchasse il ne me comprend pas, et me considère comme « défectueux »…

**Yonaka :** Mogeko Défectueux…

**Moi :** Et vous parliez d'un d'entre vous qui serait mort dans un Moge's Games ?

**Moffuru :** Oui c'était Mogefique… Un scientifique… Il voulait révolutionner le monde des Mogekos… Mais son étage a été détruit par le roi, et il l'a mis dans un Moge's Games…

**Moi :** C'est horrible…

**Nega-Mogeko *relevant la tête*** : Quoi qu'il en soit, mogeko ne créé jamais quelque chose sans un but précis derrière… C'est pourquoi ton existence n'est pas du au hasard… Si tu es ici, ce n'est pas pour rien…

Tout cela me fait me remettre en question pourquoi ai-je été créé ? Dans quel but ? Pour faire quoi ? Je n'en savais rien… et c'est ce qui me frustre… Cela se trouve, mes griffes étaient peut-être là pour être tâchés de sang… Il ne fallait pas que ça se produise ainsi.

Après ça, Fuwako l'infirmière sortit de la pièce ou repose Hasu. Je demande dans un élan d'inquiétude :

**Moi :** Il va bien ?!

**Fuwako :** Ne t'inquiète pas ! D'ici quelques minutes, il sera sur pied !

**Yonaka **: Quelques minutes seulement ?! Avec ses blessures ?!

**Fuwako **: Les Mogekos Spéciaux mettent peu de temps à se régénérer… Ils ont de nombreux avantages vous savez !

**Moi *curieuse* :** Comme ?

Des étincelles apparaissent autour de Moffuru cela m'éblouit, comme tout le monde… Puis, la lumière disparait progressivement lorsque je regarde dans la direction de Moffuru, ce n'était plus la boule de poil… Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avec des oreilles de chat apparut. Il porte un long boa de fourrure très douce, et une salopette avec le fameux nœud papillon rouge. Nous restons bluffées, moi et Yonaka devant le spectacle.

**Moi :** Waouh… C'est toi Moffuru ?

**Moffuru :** Ouaip ! Tous les Mogekos Spéciaux peuvent se transformer en forme humaine durant quelque temps… Ils ne peuvent pas le faire longtemps, car on a besoin d'énergie pour faire ça… Mais c'est plutôt chouette !

Alors comme ça, ils peuvent se transformer… C'est impressionnant ! Fuwako mit ses mains sur ses joues et semble aux anges. Elle rougit, puis cria de joie :

**Fuwako :** Kyyyaaaa ! Fluffyfounet, j'adore quand tu fais ça ! Tu es tellement mignon !

Puis elle s'approche du Moffuru transformé, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui offrir un long baiser. Je me crispe Fuwako ne serait pas…

**Nega-Mogeko *fronce les sourcils et rougit* :** Tu peux m'expliquer Moffuru ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

**Moffuru *sourit* :** Ah oui ! Je ne te l'avais jamais dit ! Fuwako est ma femme !

Le visage de Nega-Mogeko se décompose en miette. Yonaka a l'air blasé, comme si plus rien ne peut l'étonner…

**Nega-Mogeko :** Mais… Mais… C'EST UNE HUMAINE !

Fuwako est humaine ? Tiens, j'aurai cru qu'elle était comme moi… Yonaka réagit enfin ça avait l'air de l'intéresser :

**Yonaka **: Quoi ?! Mais… si elle est humaine…

**Moffuru *ennuyé* :** Qu'est-ce qui te prend Nega-Mogeko ?

**Nega-Mogeko *en colère* :** Si mogeko l'apprend…Je ne donne pas cher de toi ! De plus, une humaine dans le Mogeko Castle ! Fuwako est en danger !

**Moffuru :** Tu penses ! Fuwako n'est pas en danger ! Tu sais, dans une relation, il y a…

**Nega-Mogeko *rougit* :** Quoi ? Tu veux dire que…

**Moffuru :** Oui, c'est ça. Les Mogekos ne s'intéressent plus à elle, maintenant !

**Nega-Mogeko :** Oui mais tout de même mogeko sera d'autant plus en colère !

**Moi :** Euh… C'est quoi le problème avec les humaines ?

Un silence de plomb s'installe. Je me tourne vers Yonaka, mes ses mèches de cheveux veulent cacher un visage de dégout.

**Moffuru :** Comme expliquer…

**Nega-Mogeko :** Disons que…

**Yonaka :** …

**Fuwako :** Bon, tu vois la couleur violette ?

**Moi *ne vois pas où elle veut en venir* : **…Oui ?

**Fuwako :** Tu mets ça au masculin, puis tu le transforme en verbe.

…

**Moi :** Je vois…

**Moffuru :** A mort, bien sûr… C'est pour cela que c'est dangereux.

**Moi :** je vois…

J'aurai voulu ne pas le savoir.

**Moffuru :** Mais ils ne sont attirés que par euh… Les… Marie….

**Moi **: … Dans le christianisme ?

**Nega-Mogeko** : Oui, c'est ça… Tu as compris…

Un autre silence gênant empli la pièce.

**Fuwako *brise la glace* **: Bien ! Qui veut des cookies ?

Tous optent pour des cookies. Ils sont délicieux, et je me régale…

**Moffuru :** Ah… ce n'est pas encore ton Proscuitto ma petite réglisse… Mais c'est excellent !

**Fuwako :** Merci ^^

**Moi :** D'ailleurs, pourquoi le Proscuitto ?

Je me rappelle que Hasu avait dit « Dieu Proscuitto »…

**Nega-Mogeko :** C'est LA nourriture des Mogekos… Tous les Mogekos adorent ça…

**Moi :** Ah je vois…

**Moffuru :** D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle qu'avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me présenter : Je suis Moffuru, enchanté. Mon peuple est les Mofukos ce ne sont pas encore des Mogekos… Disons que c'est une autre espèce…

**Moi :** Ah d'accord, je me disais bien…

**Yonaka *à Fuwako* :** Mais je ne comprends pas… Si tu es humaine, tu ne veux pas partir ? Revenir dans notre monde ? Pourquoi tu restes dans cet endroit ?

**Fuwako :** Tu sais, l'amour est plus fort que tout… Quand j'ai rencontré Fluffychérie, j'ai immédiatement su que c'était lui que j'aimai…

**Yonaka *blasé* :** Mais… C'est un Mogeko non ?

**Fuwako *en colère* :** Non ! Ce n'est pas un Mogeko c'est un Mofuko ! *Se calme* Sinon tu sais, l'amour ne choisit pas… N'est-ce pas Fluffynamour ?

**Moffuru :** Oui… J'ai choisi Fuwako dès le premier regard… Elle était si mignonne…

**Fuwako :** Oh… Moffuru…

**Moffuru :** Fuwako….

**Nega-Mogeko *se racle la gorge* :** Hum hum !

**Moffuru :** Euh… Enfin bref voilà quoi ^^'. Et toi Yonaka ? Tu ne restes pas dans ce monde ?

**Yonaka *baisse la tête* :** Non… J'ai des choses à faire, dans mon monde… Des choses importantes… Et, comprenez moi, sans vous offensez, je trouve que ce monde est vraiment dingue.

**Moffuru :** ^^' haha oui effectivement…

**Yonaka :** C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas Fuwako… Je ne pourrai pas rester dans ce monde… et – comprenez-moi une fois de plus…- je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir…

**Nega-Mogeko :** ^^' Haha… Oui c'est sûr…

**Moi :** Et vous aviez parlé de portail… C'est quoi au juste ?

**Fuwako :** C'est un portail au dernier étage qui permet d'accéder au monde que tu souhaite… Mogeko quelque peu étrange me l'avait apprit quand je voulais encore quitter ce château. (Se tourne vers moi pour m'expliquer) C'est un Mogeko Spécial.

Je reprends un cookie et emmagasine toutes les informations. Le château… Enfin plutôt ce monde est beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne l'aurai imaginé… et je suis sceptique en tant que le jugement que je dois porter sur mogeko… Il est clair que tout cela est vraiment horrible… Mais d'un autre côté, c'était mon créateur… Et je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit lui qui était à l'origine de tout cela…

Il me faut des réponses. Sur mon existence, sur ça, sur tout… Même sur Moge-ko. Aucune personne ne pourrait être aussi méchante sans raison…

Soudain, une porte s'ouvre puis un Mogeko avec des ailes et un halo apparait, flottant dans l'air.

**Moi :** Hasu !

Je me précipite dans ses bras. Je suis si heureuse qu'il n'a rien ! Il a l'air en parfaite santé.

**Hasu :** Oh ! Dieu Proscuitto soit loué ! Tu n'as rien… J'ai eu si peur sur ton dos…

**Moi :** Je croyais que tu allais mourir… Pardonne-moi…

**Hasu :** Te pardonner ? Mais de quoi ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je suis si heureuse ! Le sourire d'Hasu est sincère, réelle… Il ne souffre pas. Il va bien… J'enfouis de nouveau son visage contre ma poitrine.

**Moffuru :** Dis donc Hasu ! T'as la côte on dirait !

**Hasu **: Que fais-tu dans ce corps ?

**Moffuru :** Oh, je voulais juste montrer la forme humaine à Moneko…

**Hasu *à moi*** : Ainsi tu t'appelles Moneko… Je te remercie… Tu iras au paradis.

Je ris. Bientôt, il s'installe à nos côtés et mange tranquillement un cookie.

**Hasu :** Moge-ko m'avait capturé… Elle disait : « Je veux devenir l'unique propriétaire de cet étage ! »… Tous les croyants participants à ma messe sont partis rejoindre le paradis des Mogekos…

**Nega-Mogeko :** Je suis désolé…

**Hasu :** Oh, ne t'excuse pas va ! Tu n'y as pour rien… Cette Moge-ko est insupportable… Une vraie peste… - je pardonne Dieu pour cette insulte -

**Moi :** Mais… C'était quoi cette histoire de légende ?

Je repense au moment où je l'avais trouvé sur la croix… Il connaissait une légende, et même l'existence de mes griffes, ce que j'ignorai…

**Hasu :** C'est une légende dans notre croyance… Une jeune fille au pouvoir d'un chat, capable de faire renverser n'importe quel démon… Mais ayant un cœur pur… L'ange du Dieu…

**Moi *baisse la tête*:** Je ne pense pas vraiment correspondre à cette description…

Je regarde le Mofuko qui s'était glissé dans mes bras, ronronnant. Cette légende avait-il vraiment un rapport avec moi ? Des étincelles apparurent de nouveau autour de Moffuru, qui revint à la normal.

**Fuwako :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime quand même mon Moffudouxdoux…

**Moffuru *rougit* :** Oh… Mon Tagadaminou…

Ils s'embrassent avec passion. Nous sourions tous.

**Hasu :** Je n'étais pas au courant de cette union… Que Dieu Proscuitto bénisse cette union inhabituelle, entre humain et Mofuko.

**Yonaka *désespère* :** C'est dans la bible ça ?

**Hasu :** Tu veux dire dans la Mogebible ?

**Yonaka :** - -'

**Hasu :** En tout cas oui ^o^. Si jamais vous pensez au mariage, appelez-moi !

**Moffuru *embarrassé* :** Hum Hum… Et sinon, vous comptez faire quoi à présent ?

Je me retins de rire devant la tête du couple ils sont trop Kawaii…

**Nega-Mogeko :** Il faut que je ramène Yonaka au portail… Les Mogekos sont toujours à nos trousses… D'ailleurs, nous n'allons pas tarder (il regarda Yonaka qui hocha la tête)

**Fuwako *se tourne vers Hasu et moi* :** Et vous ?

**Moi :** J'ai besoins de réponse… (Je me tourne vers Nega-Mogeko et Yonaka) Je pense que je vais vous aider. J'ai aussi envie d'explorer le château.

**Hasu *vers moi* :** Pour ma part, je vais te suivre. J'ai envie de revoir Mogecuckoo…

Mogecuckoo ? Encore un Mogeko Spécial j'imagine… Je me demande à quoi il ressemble…

**Nega-Mogeko *soupire* :** On était deux, et maintenant, on se retrouve à quatre…

**Yonaka *sourit* :** Moi ça me va !

**Moffuru :** Bien ! Si vous voulez aller à l'étage du dessus… Il faut utiliser la téléportation !

La téléportation ? Cela me laisse perplexe…

Ils nous emmènent dans la pièce d'à côté nous étions comme dans un monde parallèle, blanc, rempli de petites étoiles qui brillent de mille feux. Je les regarde avec admiration c'est tellement beau…

**Moffuru :** Chacune des étoiles représentent un Mofuko qui a rendu l'âme…

**Moi :** C'est magnifique…

**Hasu :** Nous devrions vraiment faire plus d'endroits comme celui-ci… Tu sais, ma demande pour faire ma messe en ces lieux tient toujours…

**Moffuru *sourire triste* :** Désolé Hasu, mais je reste sur ma décision cet endroit est réservé au membre de mon espèce…

**Hasu *quelque peu déçu* :** Comme tu voudras…

Nous arrivons alors vers un point de lumière je suis bluffée par la beauté de l'endroit… Tout y est si paisible, si calme… Si…apaisant…

**Fuwako :** En passant dans cette lumière, vous pourrez vous téléporter à l'étage d'au dessus.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas douloureux, au moins ?

**Nega-Mogeko :** Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça va aller !

**Hasu :** C'est la lumière divine, Moneko. Ça ne te fera aucun mal. Au contraire ça va te purifier…

Je ne savais pas qu'Hasu était si croyant que ça… Mais d'un autre côté, c'est mignon…

Je m'approche de la lumière, puis me retourne vers les deux tourtereaux qui nous regardent partir.

**Moi :** On se reverra… Je vous le promets !

**Moffuru :** On en doute pas ^^ bon voyage !

Je hoche la tête, avant d'accompagner mes amis dans la lumière vive.

* * *

><p>[1] Fuwa signifie Doux, moelleux<p>

[2] Inspiré de « Hunger Games »


	6. Chapitre 5 : Un monde de poulet

Chapitre 5 : Un monde de poulet

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, nous nous trouvons devant un grand bâtiment. Il semblait vieux, délabré.

**Nega-Mogeko :** Voilà nous y sommes : la grande bibliothèque de Mogeko Castle !

**Yonaka :** C'est ici qu'on pourra monter vers le dernier étage ?

Le petit Mogeko vert hocha la tête. Nous entrons alors dans le fameux bâtiment. Je fus impressionnée par la taille : de nombreuses étagères sont présentes, contenant des centaines de bouquins chacune. La bibliothèque possède plusieurs pièces, remplie à leur tour d'étagère, et des petits fauteuils tout mignons pour les Mogekos fana de lecture. Je me demande bien quel genre de livre ils lisent… Par curiosité, j'en sortis un, puis le feuillette.

…

Je le range et essaye d'oublier ce que je venais de voir…

**Nega-Mogeko :** Toujours la tonne de bouquin à ce que je vois !

J'essaye de ne pas apporter de commentaire. Je me demande comment est le Mogeko spécial de cet étage… Un écrivain ? Un féru des livres ? Oh ! Je l'imagine déjà avec les lunettes d'intello trop Kawaii !

**Hasu :** C'est par là !

Hasu nous guide en volant avec ses petites ailes vers une grande porte celle du directeur de la bibliothèque, en l'occurrence, le fameux Mogeko Spécial…

La porte en bois grince, et alors…Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça… Une pièce complètement blanche, avec quelques étagères avec des livres, des Mogekos et…des poulets.

Oui oui, des poulets.

**Yonaka :** Que font toutes ses volailles…ici ?

**Hasu :** Eh bien… disons que le directeur les aime bien…

Les aimer ? A manger ?

Oh là là… Je n'aime pas ça… C'est quoi, un dangereux carnivore ? Un monstre sanguinaire ? Une autre espèce ?

Je commence à peu à stresser tout d'un coup… Je regarde juste par curiosité si les livres dans les étagères sont les mêmes et là que vois-je ? Des livres sur « comment cuisiner les poulets » ! Mais…Pourquoi ils mettent ça… à côté de poulets ?!

Mon stresse s'intensifie j'ai l'impression que ce Mogeko allait de moins en moins être Kawaii…

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers la porte. Yonaka semble aussi sceptique que moi quant à l'état d'esprit de ce Mogeko… Alors que nous entrons dans la pièce… Je ne compris plus rien.

Un Mogeko Poulet.

Un Mogeko Poulet était assit dans un nid au centre de la pièce.

...

Un Mogeko POULET !

Je…ne m'attendais pas à ça… Nous avançons vers lui, et Hasu le salua :

**Hasu :** Bonjour, Mogecuckoo ! Alors ? Comment ça va depuis le temps !

**Mogecuckoo :** C'est vrai ! Ça fait un bail Hasu ! Toi aussi Nega-Mogeko ! Cocoooote !

Oh non… En plus il utilise l'expression « cocote »…

**Nega-Mogeko :** Oui… Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

**Mogecuckoo :** Oh, rien, la routine quoi… Mon fan club de poulet augmente chaque jour vous savez ! Cocoooooote !

Un fan club… de poulet…

**Mogecuckoo :** Oh ! Mais qui sont les jeunes filles à vos côtés ?

**Nega-Mogeko *désigne Yonaka* :** Elle, c'est Yonaka elle est humaine, et souhaite retourner dans son monde d'origine…

**Mogecuckoo *étonné* :** Oh ! Je vois… Tu ne restes pas comme Fuwako alors… C'est dommage…

**Yonaka **: Oui, désolée, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ici…

**Mogecuckoo **: Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends ^^. (Il me regarde) Et toi alors ?

**Moi **: Je…euh…

Je suis troublée… Troublée par la situation… Je ne sais pas…mais…je ne suis pas à l'aise… Encore moins que Yonaka...

**Hasu :** C'est Moneko elle a été créé par mogeko… Mais elle m'a sauvé la vie ! Alors que j'étais à deux doigts d'aller au paradis !

**Mogecuckoo :** Hmmm… Je vois… (Penche la tête) Drôle de situation… mogeko qui créé un personnage agréable… C'est bizarre… Cocoote…

**Moi *peux enfin parler* :** Moi-même… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été créé…

**Mogecuckoo :** Tu peux t'inquiéter, Moneko ! S'il t'a créé, c'est forcément pour une raison ! Ou alors, il compte te faire du mal…

**Nega-Mogeko :** Comment ça… ?

**Hasu *air grave* :** Tu repenses à Mogefique… C'est ça ?

**Mogecuckoo *soupire*** : Quel triste sort… Je l'appréciai grandement…

**Moi :** Je peux vous posez une question ?

**Mogecuckoo *étonné* :** Oui ? Cocooote ?

**Moi *ton grave* :** Trouvez-vous que le roi mogeko…est quelqu'un de juste ? Qu'il mérite … d'avoir son titre ?

Un silence s'installe. Tous me regardent avec peine. Mogecuckoo réfléchit longuement avant de répondre :

**Mogecuckoo :** Honnêtement… Je pense sincèrement que non. Le roi a dépassé les bornes, et ce monde devient de plus en plus sanglant…cocoote… La preuve, il comptait détruire la bibliothèque, et moi avec...

**Yonaka :** Ah bon ? Il a vraiment voulu faire ça ?

**Mogecuckoo :** Oui… Mais finalement, il a renoncé… Il m'a dit qu'il ne trouvait pas ça assez « amusant », et qu'il avait un autre projet dans sa tête… Et j'ai bien peur que ce projet… Ce soit toi… Moneko…

Moi ? En quoi je serai plus amusant pour le roi ? Et surtout : il trouvait ça amusant de détruire cet étage avec tous les Mogekos ? Décidemment, le roi me paraissait de plus en plus étrange… et malsain…

**Mogecuckoo :** C'est pour ça que je te dis de te méfier…

**Nega-Mogeko *serre les dents* :** mogeko…mais qu'est-ce que tu manigance encore ?!

**Hasu :** Il ne cessera de nous importuner…

**Mogecuckoo *soupire* :** Oui…dans tous les cas, je pense que cette bibliothèque peut flancher d'une minute à l'autre, cocoooote… Mais bon, je ne la quitterai pas… C'est mon bien le plus précieux après tout !

Mogecuckoo… Je commence à ressentir de la peine pour lui… Tous, moi y compris, lui lancent un regard empli de compassion.

**Mogecuckoo :** Oh c'est bon ! Je ne suis pas le pire franchement ! Regarde-toi, Nega-Mogeko… Tu es couvert de blessure… Et toi, Hasu… Tu as faillis mourir crucifié dans des conditions atroce ! Franchement, je ne suis pas à plaindre…

Je trouve que c'est l'un, voir le Mogeko le plus noble que j'ai vu… Et pour moi, cette qualité était jugée comme « mignonne »… Ou plutôt « belle » en fait…

**Moi :** Je l'en empêcherai.

**Tous :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Je l'empêcherai de détruire la bibliothèque. Par tous les moyens. Je vous le garantis.

**Mogecuckoo :** Moneko… Cocooote…

**Nega-Mogeko :** C'est très courageux de ta part… Mais je doute que tu t'en sortes vivante en te mesurant à lui…

**Moi :** Peut importe je ne mourrai pas. Et la bibliothèque ne sera pas détruite.

J'ignore comment je ferai, mais il était hors de question qu'un Mogeko aussi brave que Mogecuckoo meurt de cette façon. Il devait vivre c'était l'un des Mogekos Spéciaux après tout…

**Mogecuckoo :** J'admire ton courage, cocote.

Je ne savais pas si le « cocote » était de son tique, où alors était-ce une appellation pour me désigner…

**Mogecuckoo :** Bien ! Vous avez une mission, non ? Utilisez l'œuf devant moi pour vous téléporter. Mettez vos mains – et pattes – dessus afin d'accéder à l'étage suivant.

**Hasu :** Ce sera sans moi.

Nous nous tournons tous vers Hasu. Je suis la première étonnée :

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Hasu :** J'ai quelque chose à faire aux côtés de Mogecuckoo…

Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se défiaient du regard, comme s'ils communiquaient entre eux de cette manière… Le Mogeko poulet brisa la glace :

**Mogecuckoo :** Très bien… Les autres, allez-y vite…

Je regarde Hasu se diriger aux côtés de Mogecuckoo. J'avoue que je suis un peu triste… C'est un peu comme mon compagnon depuis le début, en quelque sorte… Je pose ma main sur l'œuf en question, et Hasu me fais signe de la patte. Je lui réponds par un sourire forcé, avant de poser ma deuxième main, laissant Mogecuckoo et Hasu seuls dans la pièce.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Au sommet du toit

Chapitre 6 : Au sommet du toit

Une fois à l'étage du dessus, l'endroit est complètement délabré : il y a des fissures, des trous à certains endroits des murs, de la moisissure… L'atmosphère est sombre, froid… On pouvait entendre le bruit du vent s'infiltrer à travers les murs… Bref, rien de très accueillant. Yonaka et moi regardons l'endroit avec un soupçon de peur et d'inquiétude.

**Nega-Mogeko :** …C'est mon étage…

**Moi **: …C'est…

**Nega-Mogeko :** Je vous avez dit que le roi mogeko ne m'aimait pas…

Même si c'est vrai, je trouve cela injuste Nega-Mogeko est quelqu'un de bien, de gentil… Ah mais attendez… Si c'est le contraire de mogeko…alors…

Je n'avais pas pensé à cela auparavant…Je réprime un gloussement de dégout. Nous avançons alors au niveau de l'étage. L'endroit lugubre nous oblige à rester silencieux… Même Nega-Mogeko semble songer au passé, et à quel point cet endroit représente la haine que lui donne le roi…

Puis, une parole me glaça le sang…

**? **: OOoooooOOOh ! Alors…vous étiez là ? 3

Moge-ko.

**Nega-Mogeko :** Merde !

**Moge-ko :** « Dieu, je m'excuse pour avoir tenu des propos vulgaire »… Ne serait pas ce que dirait Hasu dans cette circonstance… Moneko ?

**Moi :** La ferme !

**Moge-ko :** Oh ! On se calme voyons ! (sort son couteau et l'astique) Vous savez, je suis de nature gentille… Je vous laisse deux choix : sois je vous livre au roi…sois je vous tue… alors ?

**Nega-Mogeko** : Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Dégage !

**Moge-ko *met sa bouche en O*** : J'avais oublié que c'était ton territoire, Nega-Mogeko… Enfin, Mogeko Défectueux… Mais peu importe, de toute façon tu seras bientôt mort…ordre du roi !

Elle commence à avancer. Nous reculons à sa cadence.

**Moge-ko :** Tu n'en a pas marre de vivre ? De te faire chasser toute ta vie ?

Nega-Mogeko ne répond rien. Les yeux de Moge-ko devinrent rouges, puis elle glissa lentement sa langue sur la lame de son arme.

**Moge-ko :** Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais faire en sorte que tu souffres un maximum !

**Nega-Mogeko :** Courrez !

Nous suivons Nega-Mogeko qui nous mène aux escaliers, Moge-ko et une horde de Mogeko à nos trousses :

**Moge-ko :** Vous ne m'échapperez pas !

Nous atteignons les escaliers et commençons à grimper. Mais Moge-ko est rapide, et réduit l'écart de plus en plus entre nous. Nega-Mogeko nous laisse passer devant.

**Yonaka :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Me retournant légèrement, j'aperçois qu'il fait apparaitre une manivelle qui était encrée dans le mur, cachée. Il l'actionne, puis un mur de feu se dresse devant eux. Après ça, il nous rejoint le plus vite possible, et nous arrivons sur le toit, laissant un horrible cri de protestation de Moge-ko derrière nous.

**Nega-Mogeko :** Vite ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps !

Nous sommes sur le toit du château, et au centre, se trouve une porte, tenant toute seule debout, comme si un dieu la maintient.

**Nega-Mogeko :** Vite ! Le portail !

Sans me poser de question, nous nous précipitons vers la grande porte en bois elle est jaune, une figure de Mogeko dessinée dessus, ainsi que des oreilles à son sommet.

**Nega-Mogeko :** Yonaka ! Pousse la porte, et pense à ton monde, vite !

Yonaka s'exécute. Elle ouvre la porte, qui émane une lumière blanche, plus illuminant que jamais. Yonaka passa alors le seuil de la porte, et tendit le bras :

**Yonaka :** Nega-Mogeko… A ton tour…

Il regarde la main avec attention, et porte son regard sur Yonaka.

**Nega-Mogeko : **Comment ça ?

**Yonaka *sourit*** : Après ce qu'on a vécu, je en peux pas te laisser périr ici… C'est hors de question… Vient avec moi… Je te promets qu'on serra heureux…

Nega-Mogeko commence à pleurer, puis regarde de nouveau sa main. Il hoche la tête :

**Nega-Mogeko :** Très bien… Je viens avec toi… Je n'en peux plus de ce monde où on me chasse…

Il passe le seuil de la porte, et me tend la patte :

**Nega-Mogeko :** A ton tour, Moneko…

**Moi :** Quoi ? Moi ?

**Nega-Mogeko :** Il faut te protéger, vite ! Moge-ko arrive, et elle va te tailler en pièce ! Ce monde est trop dangereux !

**Moi :** Mais je…

C'est à ce moment que Moge-ko arrive en haut des escaliers. Elle est essoufflée, et son Mogeko mort carbonisé dans sa main m'indique qu'elle les a utilisés pour se protéger des flammes, et pour pouvoir passer. Son regard noir me raidit sur place.

**Moge-ko *grogne* :** Toi…

Elle commence à avancer. Nega-Mogeko panique et insiste :

**Nega-Mogeko :** Dépêches-toi, vite !

Le portail commence à se refermer, Moge-ko à se rapprocher…

**Nega-Mogeko *crie* :** dépêches-toi ! La porte se referme !

**Moi *cheveux masquant mes yeux* :** Non…

**Nega-Mogeko *crie*** : Quoi non ?!

**Moi *crie*** : Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas !

**Nega-Mogeko** : Comment ça ?!

Les larmes commencent à tomber… Comme celles de Yonaka… Le regard de Moge-ko me fait de plus en plus peur…

**Moi :** Il y a tellement de chose que je dois résoudre… Tellement de chose que je dois demander, accomplir ! Je ne peux pas partir comme ça !

**Nega-Mogeko :** Moneko…

**Moi *sourit malgré les larmes* :** Pardon… Adieu…

**Nega-Mogeko :** MONEKO NON !

Je claque alors la porte devant moi, laissant mes larmes couler sur le bitume. J'entends Moge-ko en train d'applaudir

**Moge-ko *un sourire mesquin apparait* :** Oh oh oh ! Que c'est touchant ! Mais penses-tu réellement me battre ?

**Moi *air grave* :** Il le faudra bien…

Je sors mes griffes grâce à mon esprit. Je lui lance un regard noir.

**Moge-ko :** Aha ! J'adore ton regard ! Moi aussi, tu sais, je peux le faire…

Ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge. Je maintins ma haine pour avoir un maximum de puissance, et éviter l'hésitation.

**Moge-ko :** Que le combat entre création de Mogeko commence !

Elle avance avec rapidité vers moi, armé de son couteau, visant mon cœur. Je l'arrête avec mes griffes, puis son sourire devint encore plus grand elle en sortit cinq autres de son dos pour essayer de me les planter dans le visage. J'esquive avec agilité, pour me retrouver derrière elle et essayer de lui planter mes lames tranchantes dans son dos. Mais elle aussi est agile. Elle esquiva avec un salto arrière, puis essaye de me déstabiliser en me donnant un coup de pied. Mais je garde mon équilibre, et profite de sa mauvaise posture pour lui porter une attaque. Mes griffes ne font qu'érafler sa chemise, et elle laisse paraitre un petit couinement de non-satisfaction, avant de retomber sur ses quatre pattes, tel un chat, puis de se redresser et de remettre ses cheveux en place.

Pourquoi j'ai l'air si indifférent face à elle ? Pourquoi aucune émotion de me vint ? C'est si étrange… Cela ne me ressemble pas…

**Moge-ko * halète* :** Tu ne te défends pas mal… *place son couteau devant elle comme garde* Mais ce n'est pas assez pour me vaincre !

Elle repartit alors à l'assaut, que j'esquive sur le côté. Elle essaye plusieurs fois de me porter un coup de couteau, mais chaque fois, je l'esquive. Ses coups sont trop prévisibles…

**Moge-ko :** Tu essayes de me fatiguer, c'est ça hein ?! Attaques un peu pour voir !

Sans savoir pourquoi, je l'écoute. Je fis un croche patte digne d'une pro je judo, et elle tombe sur les briques durent en crachant de douleur. Je vins sur elle, la maintins au sol avec son couteau, puis mis mes griffes juste au dessus de ses yeux.

Pour la première fois, je la vois paniquer. J'ai la puissance, le respect, la soumission… De Moge-ko. C'est une situation rare, qui ne doit se produire qu'une fois dans une vie. Pour la première fois, je vois dans la panique, de la peur dans ses yeux, plutôt que de la haine… Elle essaye de se débattre, comme si elle était finie, comme si sa vie en dépendait… Elle est là, prise au piège, entre mes griffes, et je peux décider de vie ou de mort sur elle… C'est quelque chose que beaucoup aurait voulu avoir… Mais…

Pourquoi ça ne me plait pas ?

Pourquoi je n'ai aucun plaisir ? Pourquoi cette situation ne me fait pas jouir ? Ne me rend-t-elle pas heureuse ? En louange ? Tout pourrait s'arrêter pourtant ! Tous ses meurtres qu'elle a commis… en particulier le Mogeko que j'avais ramené dans sa chambre… Celui que j'affectionnai… Qui m'avait demandé un câlin avec tant de mignonité… Ou alors moi, qu'elle avait enfermé dans cette maudite pièce… Hasu, qu'elle avait essayé de crucifier… Ou Nega-Mogeko et Yonaka, qu'elle essayait de tuer avec son monstre ?

Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Puis, Moge-ko arrive à se dégager. Elle arrive à me retourner, et met son couteau juste au dessus de mon crâne. J'essaye de résister, mais elle plante ses griffes aiguisées dans ma chaire :

**Moge-ko *avec un sourire terrifiant* : **Alors ? On n'arrive pas à tuer ? JE VAIS TE MONTRER COMMENT FAIRE ! ADIEU !

Je ferme les yeux. Elle leva son bras, puis de toutes ses forces, elle enfonça son couteau dans mon crâne. Je sens le sang chaud couler le long de ma joue… C'est fini… Je suis morte… ça y est…

Puis je reçois de nouveau une goutte… puis une autre… Ce n'est pas normal, n'est-ce pas ? Elles sont sensées couler, pas tomber !

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, et constate que je ne suis pas morte. Quelque chose d'autre avait reçu le couteau à ma place… Un bras se trouve au dessus de ma tête…Du sang coule et tombe sur mon visage… Il a du sacrément avoir mal…

**Moge-ko : **Quoi ?!

La personne détenant le bras ensanglanté foutu un tel coup de poing dans sa face qu'elle roula au sol sur plusieurs mètres. Je me relève rapidement pour voir qui est mon sauveur…

C'est un garçon avec des cheveux blonds, qui dessinaient des oreilles de chats… Il possédait une chemise et un pantalon noir… Des ailes partaient de son dos, et une auréole le couronnait… Il releva sa tête, me donnant un magnifique sourire…

Hasu.

**Moi :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

**Hasu :** On est quitte maintenant…

Un petit bruit sort de ma bouche. Il m'avait sauvé… Comme je l'avais fait lorsqu'il était crucifié… Je rougis et détourne le regard de son sourire d'ange.

**Moi **: Tu… Tu n'étais pas…

**Hasu **: Si. Tu étais en danger. J'étais obligé de te sauver.

**Moi *rougis encore et regarde l'endroit où il saigne* :** Mais…Ton bras… Tu n'as pas mal ?

**Hasu :** ça picote un peu, oui ! Mais ça va aller…

Je le regarde dans les yeux sous sa forme humaine, il était vraiment beau… Je détache mon nœud autour de mon cou pour l'attacher autour du bras d'Hasu afin de stopper la perte de sang.

**Hasu :** Ne te sens pas obligé…

**Moi :** Ce n'est rien…

**Moge-ko :** Oh… c'est mignon l'amour… J'en suis presque jalouse !

Elle se releva, laissant montrer son visage gonflé à l'endroit où elle avait reçu le coup.

**Moge-ko *se relève progressivement*** : Hasu… (Elle sourit) C'est très mal vu par la religion de frapper une fille tu sais ?

**Hasu :** Pas quand il s'agit de toi…

**Moge-ko *son sourire s'évapore en un instant pour grincer des dents* :** Tu vas me le payer…

Elle déploie comme un éventail de couteaux différents qu'elle lance avec précision sur Hasu. Celui-ci fait apparaître dans sa main une longue épée, me tint par l'épaule, me collant à lui pour me protéger, puis il fit tournoyer son épée si rapidement qu'il arrête toutes les lames qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd.

**Moge-ko *grogne*** : Salaud…

Elle se précipite sur lui, puis il me pousse violemment de l'autre côté pour parer son attaque avec son épée. Son regard est froid, concentré… Jamais je n'aurai cru Hasu pouvoir avoir un regard comme celui là…

**Hasu **: Moneko part loin d'ici, et va voir le roi !

**Moi *incrédule*** : Le roi mogeko ?

**Hasu *continue de se battre et crie* :** Tu as des choses à lui demander non ?!

Je reste sur place un moment, hésitante. Les bruits des lames s'entrechoquant résonnent dans la nuit.

**Moi :** Mais…et toi…

**Hasu** : Ne t'occupe pas de moi… Vas-y !

**Moi *hoche la tête*** : Oui !

**Moge-ko :** Oh non, tu ne t'en iras pas si facilement !

Elle allait se retourner pour m'arrêter, quand Hasu montra son épée.

**Hasu** : Oh non… C'est moi, ton adversaire… Et tu n'iras pas plus loin !

Moge-ko grogne, avant de reprendre la partie. Difficilement, je me retourne, puis descends les escaliers en courant.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Les vérités éclatent

Chapitre 7 : Les vérités éclatent

Je ne sais pas où je dois aller. Je dois voir le roi. Lui parler… Mais avec tous ses étages… Comment je pourrai espérer le trouver si facilement ? Il faut que je descende… C'est sûrement là où je l'ai vu la première fois, qu'il doit se trouver…

Quand je descends l'escalier, je trouve plein de cadavres carbonisés de Mogeko au sol… Moge-ko l'avait fait alors… Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompé.

Alors que je déambule dans l'étage de Nega-Mogeko pour trouver un passage permettant d'aller à l'étage du dessous, je reste perplexe en voyant un papier sur un mur… Troublé, je lis :

_Bien le bonsoir, cher Moneko !_

_Prend l'ascenseur situé derrière cette feuille pour me rejoindre… Nous avons à parler, je crois… Mogegege._

_Le roi mogeko_

Comment pouvait-il être au courant que je voulais le voir ? Intriguée, j'enlève la feuille pour voir un mur parfaitement ordinaire. Je tâtonne les briques pour voir si elles ne s'enfoncent pas. D'un seul coup, le mur fit une rotation et m'entraîna de force. Je me retrouve alors dans une espèce de toboggan, où je glisse à toute allure mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Un toboggan dans un château ?!

Bah… Au point où on en est…

J'arrive alors dans la salle du trône, en retombant de par le toit sur mes deux pieds difficilement la chute a été rude… Le roi mogeko est sur son trône, patte tenant sa petite tête, puis il me fait un sourire en coin, et disant :

**Le roi mogeko** : Les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes…N'est-ce pas ?

**Moge-ko *sourit diaboliquement* :** Moi qui essayait de te tuer… Voilà que j'ai de nouveau une occasion !

**Hasu *pare* :** Comment une personne comme toi peut être devenue aussi cruelle ?!

**Moge-ko *contre-attaque* :** Cela ne te concerne pas !

Hasu ne fait que défendre, tandis que Moge-ko attaque sans relâche.

**Hasu :** Une jeune fille comme toi ne peut pas accumuler tellement de haine sans raison !

Les lames s'entrechoquent, les deux adversaires sont concentrés malgré leur discussion.

**Moge-ko** : Tu le sais bien pourtant ! J'ai été créé comme ça !

Hasu esquive une nouvelle fois et se met à l'écart.

**Hasu *air grave* :** Je ne crois pas… Il a du se passer quelque chose !

**Moge-ko *crie d'agacement*** : Tu te trompes !

**Hasu :** Non, je sais que j'ai raison !

**Moge-ko :** Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr, d'abord ?!

Hasu attaque, et Moge-ko se défend difficilement. Elle semble troublée.

**Hasu :** Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Retire tout ses pêchées que tu as sur la conscience ! Pourquoi tu tues les Mogekos ? Alors qu'au fond de toi, je sais très bien que tu les trouves mignons !

**Moge-ko *troublée*** : Je…

Hasu attaque de plus belle, de front. Moge-ko se défend encore, toujours, mais sa défense contient à présent des failles cependant, l'Ange Mogeko ne fit rien pour prendre l'avantage.

**Hasu *air sérieux* :** Dis-moi la vérité… Moge-ko…

**Moge-ko *troublée* : **Je…

Elle commença à trembler, et son couteau glisse sur la lame d'Hasu. Le Mogeko continua de la convaincre de tout avouer :

**Hasu *ton doux* :** Tu hésitais à me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu as mis Moneko dans la pièce, à mes côtés… pour me laisser une chance de m'échapper ! Au fond, tu gardes tout à l'intérieur, mais tu ne laisse rien sortir !

**Moge-ko *ne montrant pas son expression* :** …

**Hasu *s'approche*** : Dis-moi la vérité, Moge-ko… Qu'est-ce qui te pèse depuis si longtemps…

Moge-ko s'éloigna, baissant sa garde, les cheveux cachant son visage.

**Moge-ko** : Bien…J'accepte… De te raconter…

**Le roi mogeko :** Alors ? Le château te plait ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

**Moi *air grave* :** Vous le savez très bien…

**Le roi mogeko *rit* :** Des questions à me poser, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'approche et me mets face à lui, sur son trône.

**Moi *cheveux cachant mon visage* :** Est-ce vous à l'origine des Moge's Games ?

**Le roi mogeko :** Oh ! Tu en as entendu parler ! Tu ne tournes pas autour du pot, toi hein ?

**Moi *impatiente* :** Répondez !

Son sourire s'évanouie pour en laisser place à un autre, plus cruel que jamais.

**Le roi mogeko :** Oui, c'est moi.

Je me crispe et serre le poing. C'est lui, alors, le responsable de tout ça ? Puis, des télés – environ une vingtaine - descendirent vers moi lentement. Elles s'allument, et à chaque écran, on peut voir des salles remplies de Mogekos… Enfermés… Puis pour la majorité, ils montrent des Mogekos s'entretuant, recouverts de sang, montrant leurs dents et leurs yeux fatigués, remplis par la terreur et la peur… C'est horrible… Je voulu vomir devant un tel spectacle.

**Le roi mogeko *jouit* :** Alors ? Tu aimes ? Je m'amuse bien, on va dire…

**Moi *dégoutée* :** « s'amuser » … ?

**Le roi mogeko :** Oui, comme Moge-ko m'amuse aussi… Mais tu sais, elle commence un peu à m'énerver elle a le pouvoir un peu trop facilement…

**Moi :** Moge-ko… ?

**Le roi mogeko** : Oui, elle m'énerve un peu… C'est pour ça, en partit, que je t'ai créé…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ce pourquoi j'ai été créé ?

**Moi *troublée* :** Comment ça ?

**Le roi mogeko** : En réalité, tu n'étais pas sensée aimer autant les Mogekos… Mes serviteurs l'ont rajouté comme un aspect de ta personnalité… Je pensais cela avantageux, mais ça s'est avéré plus contraignant qu'autre chose…

**Moi *énervée* :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?!

**Le roi mogeko *créé un petit silence et sourit en coin*** : Si tu as été créé, en réalité… C'était pour éliminer Moge-ko de la surface de ce château…

Hasu baisse sa garde, écoutant attentivement Moge-ko, qui regarde au sol, semblant chercher ses mots :

**Moge-ko :** Quand j'étais créé… Je n'étais qu'une expérience, qu'un essai… Le roi m'avait créé pour être sa servante… Lorsque j'étais petite, ça m'allait, mais je n'étais pas heureuse… Alors, pour me remonter le moral, tous les soirs, je me rendais à un petit ascenseur caché, qui menait à un étage particulier… Et je jouais avec mon meilleur ami…

**Hasu *écarquille les yeux* :** Mogefique….

**Moge-ko :** Oui… c'était lui… Il me montrait ses expériences, que je trouvais talentueuses… Je jouais avec les machines, et il me souriait toujours…

Elle marque une pause, laissant le silence de la nuit couvrir ses sanglots.

**Moge-ko** : C'était lui qui m'avait créé… C'était comme…mon père…

**Hasu *baisse la tête*** : …

**Moge-ko** : Mais un jour… Le roi décida d'anéantir son étage… Je ne saurai dire pourquoi… J'avais pleuré. Je m'étais dis qu'il était mort, que tout était terminé… Mais un jour, je le vis face au roi, abîmé, blessé… Mais il était encore en vie… J'avais repris espoir… Je m'étais dis que tout allais redevenir comme avant, qu'on allait de nouveau s 'amuser dans son laboratoire… Mais le roi ne s'arrêta pas là…

**Moi :** J'ai été créé… Pour tuer Moge-ko ?

Mes jambes tremblent, j'ai du mal à respirer… Tuer Moge-ko ? Tel était la raison de mon existence ? Pour tuer ?

**Le roi mogeko :** Oui… Mais à ce que je vois, tu n'es même pas foutu de le faire correctement !

Je me souvins de la bataille contre Moge-ko je n'avais pas pu la tuer, alors que j'en avais l'occasion… Et quand je l'affrontais… Je n'avais pas le même sentiment que d'habitude… J'avais de la haine, de la froideur…. En réalité…

C'est parce que j'étais faite pour ça…

Mais j'avais repris le dessus sur moi-même… Pourquoi ? Alors que c'était ma destinée, ce pour quoi j'étais créé ! Mais je l'ai laissé s'échapper…. Puis j'eu un déclic :

«_ En réalité, tu n'étais pas sensée aimer autant les Mogekos… Mes serviteurs l'ont rajouté comme un aspect de ta personnalité… Je pensais cela avantageux, mais ça s'est avéré plus contraignant qu'autre chose…_

_Elle est mignonne ; elle possède des cheveux blonds, longs, accompagnés d'oreilles comme celles des Mogekos, ainsi qu'une queue. _»

Mais oui… C'était ça… C'est parce que j'aimais les Mogekos… Et qu'elle en été une ! Je ne pouvais pas tuer ces êtres que je trouvais tellement mignon… Et c'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas la tuer…

**Le roi mogeko *soupire* : **Ah… Ne pas la tuer pour une raison si stupide… C'est vraiment nul… Mogege… De plus, je t'avais commandé avec tant de puissance… C'est du gâchis ! (Il hausse les épaules) Enfin tant pis ! C'est comme ça… Je tuerai les Mogekos qui t'ont mal créé… Ils ne méritent que ça ! Et puis, c'étais quand même amusant ^^

Mes dents grincent, et mon poing se serre. Une rage m'envahit. Mes griffes apparurent à mon commandement, et je lance sûrement le regard le plus noir que je n'ai jamais fait de ma vie :

**Moi :** Alors toi… Tu es tout sauf Kawaii…

**Moge-ko *sanglote* :** Après ça, il l'a envoyé dans un Moge's Games… Je suivais le jeu sur un écran avec discrétion toute la journée… Il mourrait de faim… Il fallait que je l'aide ! Mais je ne pouvais pas… Puis je l'ai vu souffrir, puis mourir, déchiqueté…Le roi…avait l'air de tellement apprécier ça… Alors j'ai une haine inconsidérée envers les Mogekos. Je les détestais. Ils avaient tués mon père, et je ne pouvais pas les pardonner… Alors je les tue. Les fait souffrir. Comme ils l'ont fait avec le Mogeko que j'aimais…

Elle mit genoux à terre, et laisse couler ses larmes. Hasu baisse la tête il ignora qu'il existait une telle complicité entre Mogefique et Moge-ko…

**Moge-ko** : Quand j'avais tué quelques Mogekos, le roi m'a dit que je pouvais partir… Et que j'étais bannie de la salle du trône… Mais il avait l'air tellement… Heureux de mon comportement !

**Hasu :** Je pense… qu'il trouve ça amusant…

**Moge-ko *renifle*** : Sûrement… Mais de plus en plus, je vois la tête de Mogefique, à chaque fois que je veux tuer… Comme s'il me demandait d'arrêter… Comme s'il me disait que ça ne servait à rien…

**Hasu *sourit* :** Je pense que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait pour toi… il voulait que tu vives vraiment, et que tu profites… Mais pas que tu tues…

**Moge-ko *baisse la tête* : **Sûrement…

**Hasu :** Je le connaissais bien avant sa mort j'ai été attristé, moi aussi… Mais maintenant, il est au paradis des Proscuitto… Et je suis sûr qu'il est heureux…

**Moge-ko *rit du « paradis Proscuitto »* :** Oui…

**Hasu *air sérieux* :** Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire ?

**Moge-ko *air grave* :** Je ne sais pas… Je n'y ai pas réfléchis… Je crois… Que je vais arrêter de tuer… Je vois plus clair à présent…

**Hasu *sourit*** : Je suis content que tu ais pris une décision.

Une bourrasque se lève, et un silence s'installe. Hasu hésite, mais finalement pose la question :

**Hasu :** Dis-moi…. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

Moge-ko relève la tête, et un nouveau coup de vent fit voler les quelques feuilles dans les arbres alentour, laissant nos deux compagnons se regarder dans les yeux…

**Le roi mogeko *se lève de son trône avec sourire*** : Oh… Dois-je prendre cela comme une insulte ? Ou une provocation au combat ?

**Moi **: Tu n'as pas le droit de faire du mal aux Mogekos… A ton peuple… Je vais te faire payer toutes les atrocités que tu as pu commettre !

**Le roi mogeko *glousse* **: Je prends ça pour une affirmation des deux propositions…

Il commence à avancer vers moi. Des étoiles s'instillent autour de lui et m'aveugle un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dessinant des oreilles de chat apparait. Il porte une couronne, ainsi que des habits haut de gamme. Il possède même une cape rouge sang, avec de la fourrure, comme différent roi humain. Alors lui aussi pouvait se transformer… Il fit apparaitre dans sa main une épée fine : un fleuret.

**Le roi mogeko *sourire en coin* :** Allons-y…

Je me prépare, mais c'est alors qu'avec une vitesse dont j'ignorai l'existence, qu'il se déplace vers moi pour m'attaquer je pare de toutes mes forces. Déjà au début du combat, je suis en mauvaise posture. Son regard pénètre dans le mien : un regard froid, glacial… Empli de mesquinerie.

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi quand je le tenais dans mes bras, je n'avais pas la même sensation…

Je recule pour prendre de l'élan, mais il ne me laisse pas le temps d'agir, car de nouveau, il se précipite vers moi avec une force inhumaine (ou inmogekoesque). Il essaie de nouveau de m'attaquer je me défends avec mes griffes et l'attaque avec l'autre main mais avec une toute autre manœuvre, il arrive à contrer mes deux essaies. Puis il me donne un coup de pied pour me déstabiliser, ce qui fonctionne. J'arrive néanmoins à me tourner, afin que la lame ne me coupe simplement au bras, laissant couler un fin filet de sang.

**Le roi mogeko :** Bah alors ? Je croyais que tu étais plus forte que ça ! Je t'aurai surestimé ? Oh ! Mais attends ! Je sais !

Il me bloque contre le mur. De toute mes forces, je recule sa lame de mon visage, et il approcha le siens tout prêt, et change son expression en quelque chose de vraiment effrayant :

**Le roi mogeko :** C'est parce que tu hésites, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que je suis un Mogeko, n'est-ce pas ?

**Moi *claquement de langue*** : Que…

**Le roi mogeko** : Ha ha ah ! Excellent ! Qui aurait pu prévoir une telle chose ? Ton amour des Mogekos t'auras vraiment conduit à ta propre perte !

C'est un fou. Il est fou…

Mais dans un sens, je pense qu'il n'a pas tord… Avec Moge-ko, j'avais une sensation différente, quand je combattais… Oui, on peut dire que j'étais à fond, au maximum de mes capacités… Mais là… J'ai du mal…

Serait-ce parce que je m'inquiète pour Hasu ? Ce qui n'était pas faux non plus… Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour lui…

A force de réfléchir sur ce qui est du vrai ou du faux, je me suis lassée entrainer au sol par le roi Mogeko il pointe sa lame en l'air, prêt à me tuer :

**Le roi mogeko** : Je pense que ça s'arrête ici pour toi… Dommage, j'aurai voulu encore m'amuser un peu avec toi… Oh ! Et si je te mettais dans un Moge's Games ? Comme ça, tu pourras tuer des Mogekos, ça serait rigolo… N'est-ce pas ?

Je me débats, essaye de lui échapper… Mais rien à faire je n'ai définitivement plus de force… De nouveau, je suis dans une situation de mort…

Puis, un couteau vola, visant le roi mogeko. Ayant vu la menace, il se détacha – ce qui me permis de reculer -, et para le couteau qui tombe au sol. J'écarquille les yeux quand je reconnais l'arme… C'est…

**Moge-ko *pointe un couteau vers le roi* :** Je te défends de la tuer, compris ?!

**Moi :** Moge-ko ! Hasu ! Vous êtes là ! Vous êtes vivant !

**Moge-ko *rouspète* :** Bien sûr ! Comme si je serai morte !

**Le roi mogeko *grogne* :** Vous…

**Moge-ko :** On se joint à toi, Moneko ! Un peu de place pour tuer la bestiole ?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Massacre près du trône

Chapitre 8 : Massacre dans la salle du trône

Hasu m'aide à me relever alors que Moge-ko garde son couteau en direction du roi.

**Le roi mogeko *sourire en coin* :** Alors comme ça, tu te rebelles ? Ma chère servante…

**Moge-ko *grogne* :** Me m'appelle pas comme ça…

Je suis aux côtés d'Hasu et nous sommes tous face à lui. J'avoue que ça me fait un peu bizarre d'être à côté de Moge-ko contre un ennemi commun… Je me méfie un peu… Mais Hasu me sourit en la regardant. Il avait l'air de lui faire confiance… Je décide d'écouter Hasu. Plus on est, mieux c'est. Le roi hausse les épaules et lève les mains.

**Le roi mogeko :** Trois contre un ? Ce n'est pas un peu déséquilibré ?

**Hasu *prend un air confiant* :** Qui a dis qu'on était trois ?

Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Soudain de multiples Mogekos arrivent dans la salle. Parmi eux, je vois Moffuru et Mogecuckoo. Il y en a un qui est identique à tous les Mogekos, mais celui-ci est rouge… Un autre a des petites ailes dans le dos – différente d'Hasu – avec un bâton, comme une sorte de fée… L'un était complètement normal juste un petit détail étrange : il boit du thé tout en marchant, et il a l'air d'apprécier…

Je devine que se sont tous les Mogekos spéciaux du château…

**Mogeko fée *me désigne* :** C'est elle Moneko ?

**Mogecuckoo** : Ouaip !

**Mogeko avec le thé** : Enchanté Moneko… (Regarde mogeko et prend une gorgée avec un regard noir) Mais je pense que nous n'avons pas le temps de nous présenter…

**Mogeko rouge :** Effectivement…

**Le roi mogeko *regarde tous les nouveaux arrivants*** : Tiens tiens… Alors comme ça, tu as ramené tous tes petits copains ?

**Moffuru *murmure* :** Non… Il manque Nega-Mogeko…

**Hasu *regard noir* :** Nous avons des comptes à régler, mogeko… Et je pense que ton exécution est la meilleure chose à faire dans ce château…

**Le roi mogeko *rit* :** Je vois… une rébellion, n'est-ce pas ? Quel dommage de devoir tous vous tuer… Mais je ne le ferai pas tout seul, bien sûr…

Nous entendons des bruits, puis arrivent alors d'une pièce une vingtaine de Mogekos, tous avec une tête effroyable, couverts de sang… Je les reconnais bien…

Ce sont des Mogekos fous, les survivants des Moge's Games…

Nous restons pétrifiés devant cette armée secrète qu'il nous avait réservée… La situation s'annonce plutôt compliqué, alors que j'étais rassurée il y a quelques minutes… Les Mogekos spéciaux grincent des dents, tandis qu'Hasu garde son regard sombre vers le roi.

**Hasu :** Sale…

**Le roi mogeko** : Eh bien Hasu ? Tu renies tes croyances ? D'ailleurs, je vois que ton énergie est rongée par ta forme humaine de plus en plus…

**Hasu *serre les dents*** : Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils…

**Le roi mogeko :** D'ailleurs, en parlant de forme humaine, je leur est tous donné une pilule… un peu spéciale… Ils peuvent donc tous se transformer…

Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, tous se métamorphosent en mode « humain » cependant le sang reste toujours là, et leur visage est encore plus horrible qu'avant, à en faire extrêmement peur…

**Le roi mogeko *sourit* :** Par contre, il y en a bien un, où je n'avais pas besoin d'épuiser mes réserves… Viens par là !

Un Mogeko humain se démarqua alors de la foule il a les cheveux plus longs, plus en bataille. Il porte des lunettes, dont un verre est cassé, un pull over et un pantalon mince. Le tout est recouvert d'une fine blouse blanche couverte de sang. Tous écarquillent les yeux je vis des larmes apparaitre au coin des yeux de Moge-ko.

**Moge-ko *crie en pleur* :** Mogefique !

Quoi ? Cet homme est Mogefique ? Mais je croyais qu'il était mort dans un Moge's Games…

**Mogeko avec le thé :** Mais… C'est impossible…

**Mogeko rouge :** Il était sensé être mort !

**Le roi mogeko *arque un sourcil*** : Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Il semblera qu'il est survécu… Je l'ai réservé spécialement pour toi, Moge-ko… N'est-ce pas gentil de ma part ?

**Moge-ko *pleure de colère* :** Connard !

**Le roi mogeko :** Oh non, voyons, ne me remercie pas ! J'ai même mis un viseur où j'y ai encré ton visage… Il semble bien déterminé à te tuer…

Dès que Mogefique aperçut Moge-ko, il semble en rage, et son expression change du tout au tout. Il s'approche d'elle, déployant son cutteur. Moge-ko semble terrorisé.

**Le roi mogeko *jouissant* :** Aller ! Mogefique a donné le début du massacre ! Je sens que cette nuit va vraiment être drôle…

A son signal, tous les Mogekos fous armés d'un couteau se jettent sur nous. Je fus éblouie en voyant des étincelles dans le coin de l'œil… Dès que je les rouvre, ils se sont tous transformés, et font apparaître leurs armes.

Le Mogeko féru de thé est habillé en costume, tenant toujours sa tasse dans sa main, reprenant une gorgée. Il fait apparaître une canne en bois, avec un bout en lame de couteau. Le Mogeko rouge possède un grand manteau long rouge, avec un T-shirt noir moulant et un jean noir avec de multiples ceintures. Il fait apparaître une faux, qui correspond bien à son personnage, puis remets ses cheveux rouge en place d'un revers de la main.

Le Mogeko fée, est en fait une fille elle a de longs cheveux blonds, ainsi qu'une robe de princesse. Elle possède des ailes dans le dos, et fait apparaître une baguette magique. Mogecuckoo, quant à lui, a un pull débardeur beige au dessus d'un T-shirt blanc, un jean et des baskets. Il a une longue écharpe composée de multitude de plume. Ses cheveux sont blancs, avec juste une crête rouge au centre. Il fait apparaître deux haches, qu'il manie à la perfection. Moffuru se transforme, au détriment de sa précédente perte d'énergie, et fait apparaître une belle lance.

Hasu fait apparaître son épée. J'ai un peu peur pour lui, en vue de sa baisse d'énergie… Je regarde mes griffes elles n'ont vraiment rien d'extraordinaire, comparée aux autres…

Et la foule arrive vers nous comme une tornade. Ils arrivent tous nombreux, et je me demande comment nous allons faire… Je pare leurs attaques au couteau, tandis que j'essaie de leur donner des coups de pieds pour les éloigner. Mais ils ne bougent pas, commencent à m'encercler, brandissant leurs couteaux.

**Mogeko rouge** : Attention, Moneko !

Il arrive, puis, d'un geste sec et sans hésitation, il tranche plusieurs Mogekos fous avec sa faux. Leur sang chaud vole, arrive sur mon visage… Je suis effrayée par la naturalité dont a fait preuve mon sauveur…

**Mogeko rouge *en colère* :** Fait attention ! Ils arrivent de partout !

Sur ce, il se défend d'un Mogeko fou l'attaquant, puis il recula avant de le trancher avec son arme. Le sang gicla de plus belle le sang d'un Mogeko… Je me retourne et en vois un qui m'attaque par derrière. Je me défends, puis un autre arriva sur le côté il me déchire ma veste, sans atteindre ma peau. Puis, je vis une lame transpercer son crâne. Il tomba net, mort. L'autre d'en face reçu le même sort. Quand je vois mon sauveur, il me sourit :

**Mogeko avec le thé : **Tu as peur de la bataille, n'est-ce pas ? Une jeune fille comme toi ne devra pas faire ça…

Alors qu'il porte la tasse à ses lèvres, un autre Mogeko fou arrive en courant sur sa gauche, couteau en l'air, prêt à l'achever.

**Moi :** Atten…

Je n'eue même pas le temps de le prévenir, qu'il fit juste le geste de lever son bras, et l'attaquant se poignarda directement dans sa lame, tête la première. Il fit ça, sans même s'arrêter de boire sa gorgée. Je suis étonnée que sa tasse soit encore remplie après tout ça… Il me regarde, puis indique sa tête de son index :

**Mogeko avec thé :** Ils n'ont rien dans le crâne, mais juste la folie de tuer… Ils pas dangereux si tu réfléchis bien…

Il a l'air si posé, si calme, même après avoir tué plusieurs Mogekos… Comme si c'est normal… Puis il partit aider un de ses compagnons. Hasu vint rapidement vers moi, me prenant à l'écart, avant de me hurler :

**Hasu :** Il faut que tu ailles tuer mogeko…

**Moi *troublée* :** Quoi ?

**Hasu :** Toi seule peux le faire c'est écrit dans la légende ! _« Une jeune fille au pouvoir d'un chat, capable de faire renverser n'importe quel démon, mais ayant un cœur pur L'ange du Dieu »_ C'est toi ! Moneko, cette personne ne peut être personne d'autre que toi !

Je commençai de moins en moins à croire à cette légende… Je n'ai pas plus l'air ange qu'un Mogeko ordinaire. Hasu commence à scintiller je crois que ses forces sont en train de le quitter.

**Moi :** Non…Je…

**Hasu *fronce les sourcils* :** Si, tu le peux ! Je te le dis ! Vas-y vite !

Le carnage, les chocs entre les armes, le sang giclant, les corps tombants par terre, les cris de douleur, de peur… Tout ça résonnait dans un brouhaha abominable.

**Moi :** Mais c'est un Mogeko !

**Hasu *en colère* :** Ecoute, il n'est pas Mogeko c'est un traitre, un lâche, un salaud, un tueur… C'est le démon incarné, le mal, tout ce qu'il y a de plus malsain dans se monde, l'homme le plus cruel que personne n'a jamais vu… Et tu continue à dire qu'il est comme nous ?!

Je reste pétrifié devant les propos d'Hasu, qui ne lui ressemble pas.

**Moi :** Non… Ce n'est pas…

**Hasu *me coupe* :** Il a maltraité Nega-Mogeko, organisé les Moge's Games, tuer plusieurs personne, s'amuse et manipule tout le monde, disant qu'il s'amuse… (Il se tourne vers le carnage) Et regarde ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait ! Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il est de la même espèce, si ?!

**Moi *baisse la tête*** : Non…

**Hasu **: Alors je te le dis et le répète, tu es l'élu, l'héroïne de la légende, l'ange des Mogekos ! Tu as été créé pour éradiquer Moge-ko, tu es née pour ce moment !

**Moi *le regarde dans les yeux*** : Oui…

**Hasu :** Alors vas-y… Et ne nous déçois pas ! Nous comptons tous sur toi…

**Moi *déterminée* :** Oui !

Il sourit. Je souris et hoche la tête. Si je devais le faire, alors je le ferai… Tel est mon destin…

Hasu m'indique qu'il est partit dans la pièce d'à côté. Je me prépare et commence à partir, quand je regarde une dernière fois le massacre qui se produit… Des corps tombant comme des mouches, le tapis couvert de sang… Des cris, des pleurs… Je n'en peux vraiment plus…

Le roi est responsable de ce massacre…

J'essaie de me répéter cette phrase dans ma tête… Puis je me retourne et ouvre la porte.

**Moge-ko *tremble*** : Non… Je t'en prie…

Mogefique continue de se rapprocher… Il a Moge-ko dans le viseur, et pour rien au monde il ne changera de cible… A contrecœur, Moge-ko ouvre un éventail de couteau, prête au combat.

**Moge-ko *supplie* :** Mogefique…

Le scientifique se rue sur elle, cutteur à la main. Moge-ko esquive, mais alors qu'elle veut attaquer, elle en est incapable. Mogefique tente une nouvelle attaque, il l'effleure, mais la fille s'en sort de justesse sans égratignure.

Moge-ko n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Mogefique avec tristesse elle ne peut pas le tuer. Elle en est incapable… Elle ne peut pas…Elle ne veut pas… Dire qu'elle le croyait mort durant toutes ses années… Qu'elle avait tué de nombreux Mogekos pour lui... Qu'elle avait pleuré pour lui… Et voilà que maintenant…

Elle devait le tuer…

**Moge-ko :** Mogefique ! C'est moi, Moge-ko !

Il attaque, mais elle esquive, versant une ou deux larme sur le planché. Il a toujours ce regard malfaisant, pénétrant dans le cœur de Moge-ko, lui faisant atrocement mal… Comment pouvait-il la regarder ainsi… Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu…

**Moge-ko *réessaye avec acharnement*** : Moge-ko ! C'est Moge-ko ! Je t'en prie, écoute-moi !

Mais il ne l'écoute pas. Il porte un coup au visage, mais il ne réussit qu'à faire une entaille dans la joue de Moge-ko qui se mit à saigner.

**Moge-ko *pleure* : **Ecoute-moi, je t'en supplie !

Il la plaque au sol, montrant sa lame brillante sous les yeux de la jeune fille blonde. Elle est à bout de force, elle n'en peut plus, et elle se doute que ça doit se finir ainsi. Elle essaye tout de même une nouvelle fois :

**Moge-ko *à bout de force*** : C'est Moge-ko… Je t'en…prie… Sauve…moi…

Soudain, le regard de l'homme changea ses sourcils ne se froncèrent plus, et il écarquilla les yeux. Des images d'eux défilent dans sa tête.

**Mogefique :** Moge….ko…

Moge-ko en profite pour se dégager, par pur sécurité, puis elle reprit un peu espoir.

**Moge-ko :** Oui c'est moi ! Moge-ko !

Il semble souffrir et se tient la tête. Il hurle de douleur. Moge-ko ressent de la peine, mais peut-être se souvenait-il finalement d'elle… Les yeux de Mogefique, ainsi que son regard changent d'une seconde à l'autre c'est une vraie bataille intérieure qu'il se livre…

**Fuwako *heureuse* :** Coucou tout le monde !

**Moffuru *après avoir tué un Mogeko* :** Fuwako ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Je t'avais dit de rester à la maison ! C'est trop dangereux !

**Fuwako **: Bah quoi ? Les combattants ont besoin de soin et de soutient, non ? N'est-ce pas Hasu ?

**Mogeko rouge :** Quoi Hasu ?

Hasu est épuisé il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de force pour tenir dans sa forme humaine. Alors Fuwako sort un cachet :

**Fuwako *lui tend le cachet* :** Tient ! Ça te donnera de l'énergie ! Mais ne t'étonnes pas après si tu es faible pendant quelques jours !

**Hasu :** Merci Fuwako…

**Moffuru *se montre du doigt* :** Et moi ? Moi aussi je peux avoir plus de force ?

**Fuwako :** Oui, et je n'ai même pas besoin d'économiser mes réserves !

**Moffuru :** Comment ça ?

Fuwako déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Moffuru, qui retrouve aussitôt une pêche d'enfer.

**Mogeko rouge :** Hé ! Moi aussi je veux plus d'énergie !

**Mogecuckoo :** Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !

**Mogeko avec le thé :** Allons, vous n'avez aucune allure de gentleman ?

**Fuwako *rit* :** Non non ! C'est spécial Moffuru, c'est juste pour lui !


	10. Chapitre 9 : La vraie force de Moneko

Chapitre 9 : La vraie force de Moneko

J'arrive alors dans la fameuse salle, d'où regarde mogeko le massacre par la fenêtre. Alors qu'il ne me regarde même pas, il s'adresse à moi comme si j'avais toujours été là :

**Le roi mogeko :** Regarde ça… Regarde-les se battre pour leur vie… N'est-ce pas le plus beau des divertissements ?

Décidément, je n'aimerai jamais ce gars. Et je ne le trouverai jamais Kawaii…

**Le roi mogeko : **Regarde comment Moge-ko est terrorisée… Comment elle tremble et elle pleure, alors qu'elle se dit si forte… J'adore jouer avec les sentiments…

Je resserre le poing, laissant mes griffes se toucher dans un grincement.

**Moi** : Je ne vous comprendrai jamais…

Puis je m'élance et plante mes griffes dans sa chaire… Mais son fleuret m'en empêche. Je continue à appuyer, tandis qu'il me retient avec une seule main, l'autre dans le dos.

**Le roi mogeko *sourire de psychopathe* :** Jouons à un jeu…Moneko… Je te parie que je peux t'anéantir avec une main dans le dos… C'est raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'est pas un Mogeko, c'est un traitre, un assassin, un petit plaisantin qui se croit tout permis car il est sur le trône… Si seulement Hasu était là pour me le rappeler sans cesse…

Il tourne sur lui-même pour se libérer de mes appuis, puis essaye de me toucher de son épée. Je l'évite, pour, de l'autre main, lui asséner un coup au visage, pour enlever ce mauvais sourire que je déteste… Mais il se contenta juste de pencher la tête sur le côté pour l'esquiver. Il ouvre un œil, histoire de me narguer.

Pourquoi diable n'ai-je pas la même force, dextérité, le même mental que lors de la confrontation de Moge-ko ?!

**Le roi mogeko** : Eh bien… Tu ne prends pas ce combat au sérieux ? Tu m'as l'air distraite…

Alors que j'assimile ses paroles, il me donne un bon coup de genou dans l'estomac. Je crache, mes poumons vidés. J'écarquille les yeux bon dieu que ça fait mal !

**Le roi mogeko :** Rien ne dit dans les règles que l'on doit uniquement se servir de ses bras…

Puis, il donne une nouvelle impulsion une fois que je suis dans les airs, il me frappe de son pied comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire ballon de football, d'une telle rapidité que c'en est hallucinant. Je vole dans la pièce, et m'écrase contre le mur. Mon crâne me fait mal, et quand je regarde mes griffes… Je me rends compte qu'elles sont cassées, broyées…

Je suis désarmée…

**Le roi mogeko *rit aux éclats* :** Ha ha ! Tu verrais ta tête ! Tu es vraiment désespérée ! C'est génial ! Vraiment génial ! Dommage qu'il n'y a pas plus de sang, je t'aurai accroché au mur près de mon trône !

Je crache un peu de sang et le regarde se péter de rire. Non, ce n'est pas un Mogeko… Ce n'est pas un humain… Ce n'est même pas un monstre… C'est…

Juste quelque chose… Une chose infâme qui n'est pas mignonne du tout…

Je me relève pour lui faire face. Je me concentre. Le sang glisse sur la peau de mon visage… J'entends les cris d'à côté… Je vois toutes les choses que j'ai pu voir dans ce château… Toutes les émotions négatives que j'ai pu ressentir… Tout ce que le roi m'inspire… J'entends mes amis, me disant de faire de mon mieux, qu'ils comptaient sur moi… Le premier étant Hasu… Ensuite Moffuru, Fuwako, Mogecuckoo, Nega-Mogeko, Yonaka, le Mogeko rouge, le Mogeko avec le thé, la Mogeko fée, tous les Mofukos, tous les Mogekos, tous ceux que j'ai enlacés dans mes bras, ceux qui m'ont créé, ceux qui sont morts… Même Moge-ko… Je les entends m'aider, me donner de la puissance…

**_Hasu :_**_Tu en es capable…_

Hasu…

Je comprends, maintenant. Ce château est mon monde… le monde dans lequel j'appartiens… Et il est hors de question…Que je le laisse périr !

Quand j'ouvre mes yeux, ils sont rouges sang, et fixe mogeko avec un regard tellement noir… Je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant… Même pas pour Moge-ko… C'était…différent…

Et alors je ressens une sensation de lourdeur au niveau de mes mains… Je les regarde avec le même air blasé, quand je m'aperçois qu'ils ont complètements changés au bout de chacun de mes doigts, se tient une lame en métal, comme un couteau… Ils sont deux fois plus tranchants que les griffes que j'avais avant… Et beaucoup plus maniable…

**Le roi mogeko *impressionné* :** Oohhh…. J'ignorai que tu avais cette fonctionnalité… Les Mogekos t'ont bien créé, en fin de compte…

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je passe ma lame sur mon visage afin d'y ramassé le sang qui avait coulé. Mon sang. Je commence doucement à le lécher, et sens dans mon palais le bon gout sucré de la substance. Je pose mon regard sur le roi qui me regarde d'un air méfiant.

**Moi *à moi-même* :** Moi qui avait promit de ne jamais imbiber mes griffes de sang… On dirait que je vais feindre cette promesse… Même si la substance de cet homme va me souiller jusqu'au cœur…

**Le roi mogeko *fronce les sourcils* :** Tu as l'air bien confiante, à présent… Ton aura a changé…

**Moi *souris* :** Je pense que vous devriez stopper le jeu… Sinon ça va être trop rapide…

**Le roi mogeko :** Ne te crois pas déjà gagnante…

**Moi *sourire étrange* :** Allez… Nous allons nous amuser, comme vous le dites si bien…

**Le roi mogeko *montre ses dents* :** Tu commences à m'agacer !

Il sortit deux fleurets, qu'il semble savoir manier. Et avec la même vitesse que d'habitude, il se rue sur moi avec puissance. C'est à ce moment que je vois que j'ai changé c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtais… Je peux compter ses pas, au ralentit… Je peux prédire son mouvement. Alors je m'écarte, normalement, mais pour lui, ma vitesse avait décuplé, comme pour moi la sienne avait ralentit. Alors il se rattrape sur son pied, s'en servant comme appuis pour se tourner et me lancer son épée à la figure. De nouveau, je vois l'arme arriver plusieurs secondes avant, et je me décale, le faisant tituber. Nous répétons se schéma plusieurs fois, où il essaye de me toucher en vain.

**Le roi mogeko *fatigué* :** Mais comment… Est-ce possible ?

**Moi *l'ignore* :** A mon tour, maintenant.

Je m'approche de lui pour lui assener un coup au bras il esquive, mais n'est pas assez rapide il est alors éraflé au bras. Son sang coule, et quelques gouttes glissent le long de mes griffes. Je reporte une attaque cette fois il la prédit, et me pare avec ses deux fleurets. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, et je peux sentir comme une pointe d'inquiétude. J'avais vraiment les pouvoirs d'un chat…décuplés.

Je recule, pour de nouveau attaquer il la pare de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci je brise ses deux lames.

**Le roi mogeko :** Que…?!

De mon autre main, j'attrape sa gorge et le flanque au sol. Je resserre ma prise et il commence à paniquer. Je plante une main dans sa jambe, puis enfonce délicatement mes ongles dans sa chaire. Quelques gouttes de sueur émanent de son front même si son visage marque toujours sa colère, il cache néanmoins sa souffrance. De nouveau, je lui griffe le bras, lui laissant cinq lignes en sang. Ses dents se serrent tellement que je peux entendre leur grincement.

**Moi *froide* :** Vous allez mourir.

**Le roi mogeko *crie, en colère* :** Mais c'est moi le roi ! Tu ne peux pas me battre ! Je suis le maitre de ce monde, celui qui l'a créé ! Tu ne peux pas m'achever ! Je suis ton créateur ! Tu me dois le respect et l'obéissance !

**Moi *froide* :** Pas à quelqu'un comme vous.

Des étincelles apparaissent. Je garde fermement le cou de mogeko entre mes mains, qui se mit à rétrécir de volume. Je continue à le tenir. Puis les étincelles disparurent, laissant place à un Mogeko avec une couronne.

**Le roi mogeko :** Tu vois !? Je suis moi aussi un Mogeko ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer !

**Moi** : Si. J'ai le droit.

**Le roi mogeko :** Et ta promesse ?! N'est-ce pas toi qui ne voulais faire aucun mal aux Mogekos ?! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!

**Moi :** Vous n'êtes pas un Mogeko.

**Le roi mogeko** : Mais ça se voit non !? Pourquoi dis-tu ça !?

**Moi :** Parce que vous n'êtes pas mignon.

**Le roi mogeko :** Quoi ?! Mignon ?!

Je resserre mon étreinte. Ses pattes partent dans tous les sens. Il panique.

**Le roi mogeko *étouffe*:** Mais comment as-tu acquis un tel pouvoir et un tel mental ?!

Je souris en repensant à Hasu, et à tous mes camarades.

**Moi :** Parce que je suis l'ange de Dieu.

**Le roi mogeko :** L'ange… de dieu ? Ha haha ! Laisse-moi rire ! Hahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahah !

Son rire est vraiment effrayant… Si bien que j'ai une irrésistible envie de me boucher les oreilles. Soudain, les yeux de mogeko se rejoignent pour n'en former qu'un seul, et sa bouche disparait… Il fait vraiment très peur… Très très peur… Comme un démon.

**Le roi mogeko *voix grave déformée* :** JE SUIS le Dieu de ce monde ! Tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille ! Comment une simple fillette comme toi pourrait me tuer ?!

**Moi *peur* :** Je…

J'ai l'impression de ressentir une énorme pression, comme si la peur m'envahit de tout mon corps. Tout tremble… Son œil aspire toute mon énergie mentale… Je me sens comme soumise… Je ne peux détacher mon regard de son seul œil… Non… Non… Il ne fallait pas… Que je tombe sous son emprise… Je ne peux…rien faire… Le roi…est trop puissant…

**Fuwako :** Moneko !

Quoi ?

Soudain, un pied écrase le visage du mogeko cyclope… C'est le pied de Fuwako, qui a accouru en me voyant. On entend des cris étouffés venant du roi sous la chaussure de la jeune fille.

**Fuwako :** Oh ? J'ai marché sur quelque chose…

Elle soulève son pied, puis le roi ouvre à moitié son seul œil, encore dans les vapes après que la chaussure l'ai écrabouillée.

**Fuwako :** Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaa !

Elle prend peur de la bestiole à un seul œil, puis avec un coup de pied des plus spectaculaires, elle l'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce, le roi s'écrasant face contre le mur, puis retombe comme un torchon au sol, K.O.

Quand je relève la tête, je vois tous mes amis couverts de sang après leur dure bataille, qui me sourient.

**Moi *pleure de joie* :** Les amies !

Hasu se précipite vers moi et m'enlace. Je rougis, puis il regarde mon visage :

**Hasu :** Dieu soit loué, tu n'as rien… (Il m'enlace de nouveau) J'avais tellement peur…

Il s'inquiétait à ce point pour moi ?

**Mogeko fée :** Oh ! C'est trop chou ! Alors ? A quand le mariage ?

Mon visage se teinte de rouge, comme celui d'Hasu, qui se retire directement après les paroles de la Mogeko femelle.

**Hasu *tousse* :** Je me suis juste attaché à elle, c'est tout !

**Moi *embarrassée* :** Oui…

Je regarde Hasu il est mignon, quand il est gêné…

**Moffuru *tient le roi K.O. par les oreilles* : **C'est bien mignon tout ça… Mais on fait quoi de lui ?

**Mogeko avec thé :** Il est déjà bien amoché…

**Moi **: Je ne pense pas qu'il faut le tuer…

**Mogeko rouge :** Pourquoi ?! Il a quand même…

**Moi *le coupe d'un geste de main* :** Je sais bien… Mais il faut lui laisser une chance… Je suis sûre qu'il a un bon fond…

**Hasu :** Ecoutons-la. Je pense qu'elle a raison.

**Tous *hoche la tête difficilement* :** Oui…

**Moffuru :** Euh… Vous disiez ? J'étais trop occuper à lui enfoncer ma lance dans son cœur pour l'achever…

**Tous :** …

**Moffuru :** Bah quoi ? Il ne fallait pas le tuer ? C'est un peu tard pour le dire !

**Mogecuckoo :** Bah… c'est sûrement mieux ainsi…

**Moi *scrute tout le monde* :** Et…où sont Moge-ko et Mogefique ?

**Mogeko avec thé :** Ils sont dans le hall... Ils fêtent leurs retrouvailles.

**Moi **: Vous avez réussi à le raisonner ?!

**Hasu :** Non, ce n'est pas nous, mais c'est Moge-ko, qui a réussit…

Je regarde par la fenêtre je m'attendais à des retrouvailles pleines de doux mots, de quelques larmes qui tombent avec l'émotion, de belles paroles telles que « nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais » etc.… Mais au lieu de ça…

**Moge-ko *pleure comme un bébé* :** Ouinnnnnn ! Je suis *snif* tellement heureuse *snif* de te retrouver !

**Mogefique *pleure comme un bébé* :** Moi aussi ! Ma petite *snif* Moge-ko d'amour !

**Moge-ko *pleure comme un bébé* :** Ne fait plus jamais *snif* ça !

**Mogefique *pleure comme un bébé* :** Je te le *snif* promet !

**Moge-ko *pleure comme un bébé* :** OUIIINNNNN !

**Mogefique *pleure comme un bébé* :** OUIINNNNNN !

Ils sont tous les deux à terre, s'enlaçant comme un enfant ayant perdu sa mère, et pleurent des océans…

**Moi *blasée*** : …

**Mogeko rouge :** Eh bien ! Tout est bien qui finit bien !

**Moi *sourit*** : Oui… On va dire ça comme ça…


	11. Epilogue : Un nouveau royaume

Epilogue : Un nouveau royaume

Des Mogekos Trompettes jouent leurs meilleurs accords, tous en cœur, m'acclamant. Je me dirige lentement vers le nouveau trône, entièrement refait, un Mogeko dans mes bras. Une horde des petits animaux m'applaudissent. Dedans, il y a Mogecuckoo, Moffuru, les Mofukos, Fuwako, Fée Proscuitto (La Mogeko Fée), Mogeko quelque peu bizarre (Mogeko avec thé), L'esprit du sang (Mogeko rouge), Mogefique, Moge-ko, ainsi que tous les Mogekos présents dans le château –autant dire qu'il y avait du monde…-.

Hasu m'attend au bout du chemin, prêt du trône. Je m'assois sur la chaise divine c'est un trône avec des ailes mauves incrustées, ainsi qu'un halo, représentant l'ange de Dieu. Hasu se mit face à moi, puis déclare :

**Hasu :** Je suis heureux de vous accueillir à cette cérémonie de couronnement de Moneko ! La couronne, s'il vous plait ?

Des petits Mogekos arrivent en tenant un coussin avec une jolie couronne au dessus. Hasu la prend délicatement et se tourne vers moi :

**Hasu :** Mademoiselle Moneko, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes officiellement la nouvelle reine du Mogeko Castle ! Vous aurez ainsi le respect de tous, et vous vous devrez de les respecter en retour… Cela vous convient-il ?

**Moi :** Absolument !

**Hasu : **Alors je vous déclare : Reine de Mogeko Castle ! Félicitation !

Il me pose alors la couronne sur le sommet de la tête, et la foule applaudit. Je rougis un peu, embarrassée, puis tous se mettent à crier : « Un discours, moge ! Un discours, moge ! »

Je me lève et tousse afin de m'éclaircir la voix. Le silence s'installe dans la salle.

**Moi **: Merci à tous… je ne sais pas quoi dire… Tout d'abord, il y a des choses que je vais supprimer : Les salles de torture seront détruites ! Des sorties seront organisée, et les Mogekos auront de multiples libertés, mais aussi des devoirs à accomplir. Et bien sûr, les Moge's Games sont annulés !

Des applaudissements se font ressentir. Je lève la main, ayant d'autres choses à dire.

**Moi** : je construirai des salles de jeux, des salles de cours, ainsi que des appartements pour tous. De nouveaux livres dans la bibliothèque (je regarde Mogecuckoo) plus… instructifs. L'hôpital sera réaménagée (je regarde Fuwako), et des messes seront organisées (je regarde Hasu), et un étage sera aménagé pour les recherches scientifiques (je regarde Mogefique). Enfin, je ne peux pas tout dire ici… Mais ensemble, nous allons construire un monde, où nous serons tous égaux, je vous en assure ! Je suis fière d'être votre reine, moge !

**Tous :** Moge !

Soudain, un trou noir apparait de l'autre côté de la salle, et une fille aux cheveux noirs jais ainsi qu'un petit mogeko vert en sortent et s'écrasent face contre terre.

**Mogecuckoo :** Mais c'est…

**Moi :** Yonaka ! Nega-Mogeko !

**Yonaka *lève la tête, encore dans les vapes* :** Argh… Où on est ? (Elle écarquille les yeux et se tourne vers Nega-Mogeko) : Eh ! On a réussit ! On est dans le monde des Mogekos !

**Nega-Mogeko *relève la tête* :** Quoi… ?

Il regarde autour de lui puis se relève d'un bond avec Yonaka :

**Nega-Mogeko : **Nous avons réussi !

**Yonaka *en larme* :** Je suis si heureuse !

**Esprit du sang :** Euh… On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici au juste ?

Nous sommes tous à table, en train de manger. C'est le repas festif, et tout le monde y est convié.

**Moffuru :** Alors, vous nous expliquez ?

Yonaka a changé : Elle a un uniforme de lycéenne, et ses cheveux sont longs, frisées.

**Nega-Mogeko :** Nous voulions retourner dans ce monde, Yonaka et moi… Alors durant plus d'un an, nous avons essayé de créé un portail capable de venir jusqu'ici…

**Hasu :** Plus d'un an ?! Mais vous n'êtes partit que depuis quelques heures !

**Yonaka :** Le temps s'écoule différemment selon les mondes… C'est pour ça…

**Fuwako :** Mais pourquoi revenir ici ? Je croyais que tu ne t'y plaisais pas…

**Yonaka :** Eh bien, c'est que tout le monde me manquait, ici…

**Nega-Mogeko :** Oui… De plus, la curiosité nous rongeait de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Moneko… Et maintenant, savoir que tu es reine et que le roi a été vaincu fait un peu bizarre…

**Moi :** Haha, oui je veux bien le comprendre… Au fait, c'est ça du Proscuitto ? (Je désigne un plat)

**Fée Proscuitto :** Oui, tu n'en as vraiment jamais mangé ?

**Fuwako :** Bah, je te rappelle qu'elle est né i peine un jour ^^'

**Mogeko quelque peu bizarre :** Ah oui, on a du mal à s'en rappeler…

**Mogeko :** Goute, mogege !

**Mogeko :** C'est trop bon, moge !

**Mogeko :** Aller !

Bientôt, toute la table me demande de gouter.

**Moi :** Pourquoi toute cette agitation, d'un coup ?!

**Moffuru :** Eh bien, c'est quand même LA nourriture du peuple Mogeko ^^' Goute !

Tous me regardent avec attention pour voir ma réaction. Je prends une bouchée…

**Moi :** Mhhmm ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est super bon !

**Nega-Mogeko *sourit* :** N'est-ce pas ?

Un brouhaha commence à emplir la salle. Hasu, qui est assit à côté de moi, me dit :

**Hasu **: Je te le répète encore : si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé la dernière fois, je ne serai jamais ici…

**Moi :** Moi non plus, Hasu…

**Hasu *sourire en coin* :** Alors je suis quelqu'un d'important pour toi ?

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Il semble très sérieux. Je baisse la tête, embarrassée :

**Moi :** Oui…

**Hasu :** Tu sais, tu es la chose la plus Kawaii que j'ai jamais vu…

Ma tête fume comme une cocote minute (blague sur Mogecuckoo mise à part). C'est sûrement le plus beau compliment que l'on pouvait me faire, et ça, Hasu le sait.

La soirée est mouvementée, et nous nous amusons comme des fous. Musique à fond, karaoké spécial chanson moge, avec une file impressionnante de Mogekos qui attendaient pour que je les prenne dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça rend jaloux Hasu…

Yonaka et Nega-Mogeko décident de rester dans ce monde, ils disent que le monde des humains les plombes au plus haut point…

J'ai comme l'impression que l'esprit du sang en pince pour la fée Proscuitto… Hmmm… ça, c'est une enquête pour la détective Moneko !

Moge-ko a vraiment l'air d'apprécier les Mogekos… Elle les prend dans ses bras, mais s'énerve vite contre eux, car ils disent me préférer à elle…

Mogefique est quelqu'un de vraiment bien, mais mon dieu, qu'il est maladroit ! C'en est impressionnant pour un scientifique tel que lui !

Après ça, le royaume prospère, et tous les Mogekos deviennent très heureux. Mes nouvelles amies, Moge-ko, Fuwako et Yonaka me tiennent compagnies, et je prends vraiment plaisir à gouverner ce monde. On n'entendit plus du tout parler du roi tous l'oublient, et il repose dans une tombe, un peu plus loin du château. Les Mogekos m'offrent des sourires sincères, et je leur rends. Je suis toujours aussi proche d'Hasu, peut être même un peu trop…

Vraiment, j'adore ce monde, et je compte y rester pour l'éternité, et pour moi, cela est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été créé… Et je ferai en sorte que tout dans ce monde reste aussi Kawaii et mignon qu'il ne l'est déjà…

**FIN…moge**


End file.
